Stand Your Ground
by nosocialcontrol
Summary: When Donna Buckner follows her brother to England, she is drawn into the world of football and fighting. As Donna befriends a man named Pete Dunham, she struggles to understand his addiction to fighting and her feelings towards this man and his firm.
1. Chapter One: From Across The Pond

_Note: Sadly I do not own any of the original characters, settings etc. Any new characters are my own creation, as is the story (aside from scenes which also appear in the movie). Any similarities to real people or places is purely coincidence. Enjoy! _

**Chapter One: From Across The Pond**

Donna Buckner stepped off the tube and made her way up the escalator, dragging her suitcase behind her. As she reached daylight and fresh air, it only then occurred to her that she was finally in England. Less than twenty-four hours ago she was in Michigan, and after a persuasive phone call Donna was in another country. It had been at least three years since she had seen her older two siblings and since she had just graduated from university with no job, she decided to visit her family across the pond.

Walking through London, Donna reflected on the past three years. Since her mother died, Shannon, the oldest sibling, had become withdrawn and ultimately moved to England where she met her husband and started a family. Matt had thrown himself into his studies at Harvard, barely managing to keep in contact with his family. And their father, Karl, had always been a distant figure on the horizon of his children's lives. His prominent status in the journalism world meant he was frequently jetting off around the world to cover the latest stories; his children had a better relationship with his voicemail.

*

"Donna! Oh my God, it's been too long! How are you?" Shannon practically screamed as she opened the door to see her younger sister on the doorstep. She pulled Donna into a tight hug, closing the door behind them. The next ten minutes were filled with Shannon chattering excitedly about her new family - her husband Steve and their young son Ben.

Donna felt massively out of place as soon as she set foot into her sister's house. Shannon had always been the one who took after their mother, in both personality and looks. With her dark hair falling softly around her shoulders and her deep caring eyes, Shannon had often been mistaken for her mother's sister rather than daughter. It wasn't that she looked older than her thirties, but more that her clothes taste was more sophisticated than the other girls she had called friends back in America. She wore clothes that looked expensive and were well-tailored, there was never a hair out of place on her head and her make-up was always impeccable. Unlike the younger Buckner sister. Donna's hair was naturally mousey-brown but had been dyed most of the shades of the rainbow since she was fifteen; at present it was a deep plum colour which complimented her deep blue eyes. However, those were the only things that complimented each other. Donna had never shared her sister's passion for nice clothes, instead choosing tight-fitting jeans and bright-coloured tops over Shannon's preference of natural colours. For the first time in her life, Donna felt scruffy in comparison to her sister. After the long flight, her hair had been roughly scrunched into a ponytail, her orange nail polish was peeling and her eyeliner was surely smudged.

It was only when Shannon pulled Donna into the lounge and went to prepare a pot of tea that Donna had a chance to continue surveying her surroundings. Her older sister had done well for herself, obviously. The house was spacious and tastefully decorated, with expensive paintings on the walls.

This Steve bloke clearly had a large bank account, and Shannon seemed relaxed and happy as she served tea in fine bone china cups. As she sank into the leather arm chair opposite Donna, a young boy appeared at the door.

"Donna this is your nephew Ben. Ben, come say hello to Auntie Donna!" Shannon encouraged the young boy who shyly entered the door and went to sit on his mother's lap. He was the definition of cute with his curly fair hair and large blue eyes surrounded by thick lashes. Donna had never been one for children but the fact that this was her nephew had her on her hands and knees playing hide and seek within ten minutes of meeting the child.

A car door closed outside on the driveway and Shannon wore a large smile as she glided out of the room to open the door. Donna could hear her sister and brother-in-law talking in the foyer and a moment later a handsome man in his mid-thirties entered the room.

"The third Buckner, what a pleasure to finally meet the woman my wife has told me so much about!" Steve extended a hand which Donna shook firmly. She still secretly blamed this man for taking Shannon away from her, even though of course Shannon had moved away from America before she met him. It wasn't hard to see why her sister had fallen for this man, with his English charm and nothing about him which suggested arrogance or wealth. His light brown hair was well-groomed, slicked back with gel and his suit was well-fitting and clearly made of an expensive material.

A couple of hours later the three of them were having dinner in the large well-designed kitchen when there was a bang on the door, followed by the doorbell being rung twice and another bang on the door. Shannon shot a look at her husband who sighed and rested his cutlery on his plate before leaving the kitchen.

"Oioi bruv!" A loud voice floated through into the kitchen and Shannon raised her eyes toward the ceiling. Donna gave her sister a questioning look but before a reply could be given the peaceful atmosphere was interrupted.

A man closer to Donna's age than Shannon's entered the room, headed straight for the fridge and helped himself to a beer. Draining half the bottle in one swig he took a moment to look at the unfamiliar face before turning his attention to Steve.

"Bruv, mate. I need t'ask ya a favour. See, what's happened is I've lost a bet with one o' the boys an' I'm going to the match in a bit. What I'm 'ere for is to blag a ton, yeah." The man said, leaning an elbow on the worktop casually as he eyed his brother.

"No can do, Pete. You owe me enough as it is." Steve replied sternly.

"Aw fuck off! You know I need the dough for football!" Pete complained, finishing his beer and helping himself to another. Donna was gobsmacked. She instantly disliked this rude arrogant man, and the look on Shannon's face suggested she felt the same. Pete had his brother's attractiveness but it was marred by the bruised cheek and eye, the cocky look on his face. His clothes were scruffy and the white trainers seemed to be the only thing that looked cared for, aside from his physique. He was muscular and weather-tanned, and Donna could tell he visited the gym regularly. His light hair was very short, almost shaven, and there was evidence of an ancient head wound that scarred the back of his head underneath the hair. His bruised hand was held out to his brother expectantly.

Steve pulled three twenty pound notes from his pocket and held it out to his brother.

"Sixty. That's all you're getting from me. Now piss off." Steve said, ushering his brother out of the kitchen. Pete snatched the notes and stuffed them into his pocked as he passed Steve on his way out.

As Steve returned to the kitchen after seeing his brother out, Shannon looked at Donna.

"And that was Pete, Steve's brother." She said disdainfully.


	2. Chapter Two: Tramps And Mary Poppins

_Note: Sadly I do not own any of the original characters, settings etc. Any new characters are my own creation, as is the story (aside from scenes which also appear in the movie). Any similarities to real people or places is purely coincidence. Enjoy! _

Chapter Two – Tramps and Mary Poppins

The morning sun shone brightly into Donna's room as she awoke on top of her feather mattress, stretching out in the large bed. Dressing quickly, she was excited to explore the famous landmarks of England's capital. Shannon had ruefully said the previous night that she was going on a school trip to the zoo with Ben, so Donna had the entire day to herself. She had no problem with spending time alone, and secretly thought that she would see more without her sister chatting constantly at her side.

After breakfast and a luxurious shower in the marble-decorated bathroom, Donna was ready to go. Waving goodbye to her sister and nephew, she left the Dunham household in the leafy London neighbourhood and headed toward the tube station. Catching a tube into Brixton, she realised that not all of London was as executive as her sister's place. Tramps sat in doorways clutching cans and half-empty whiskey bottles, office workers and schoolchildren hurried along the pavements, university students wandered hungover to pubs or cafés, and women looking like models climbed in and out of taxis.

Donna covered a lot of the main landmarks in Westminster later in the afternoon, having figured out how to read the tube maps, and finally decided to head back to Shannon's as the sun began to set and a chill wind began to whisk dead leaves across the road.

*

Donna politely declined dinner that night, having eaten already. Instead, she had another plan.

"I'm going to catch up with our brother tonight, if you can give me his address." Donna

announced to her sister as she helped prepare a salad.

"Donna, I have to warn you now. Matt's changed since he arrived here. You know the reason he never completed his degree, and he seems to resent everything. Especially since he fell under Pete's spell." Shannon said sadly, her eyes fixed on the potato she was peeling. Donna's jaw dropped. Her brother was friends with that cocky little bastard Pete? The Matt she knew was so quiet and would never have dreamed of being associated with someone like Steve's brother. She hadn't seen him since he was wrongfully kicked out of Harvard for drugs which his room-mate had hidden in their room, but she had thought that Matt would be working for the Times or something. Unless... well, Donna couldn't think of any reason why Matt would be hanging around with Pete.

A bang on the door brought Donna out of her thoughts, and a moment later the devil himself entered the kitchen.

"Ello ello y'all. 'Ow are we today?" Pete grinned, opening a beer from the fridge. He drained half of the bottle, as he had done the previous night, and looked Donna up and down.

"Jeez Shan, I mighta been slightly tipsy last night but damn your sister looks good!" He commented, winking at Donna who turned away in disgust. Undeterred, Pete continued.

"Yer bruv's been asking after you. Wondering when you're going to put in an appearance round our gaff." He continued. Donna had no idea what a 'gaff' was but she already had plans to see Matt that evening. Then the penny dropped.

"He lives with you?!" She stuttered, horrified. Pete laughed and nodded his head.

"I've been sent to get you out tonight to see him. And meet the crew." He grinned. Donna had to admit, when he really smiled he was rather attractive and his eyes danced in the glow from the ceiling lights. But his personality annoyed her, and she was tempted to tell him to get out of sight if it wasn't for the simple fact that she had no idea where to find her brother in this vast city. Reluctantly she said goodbye to her sister and followed Pete out of the house.

"Pete, you better look after my sister. If she comes back damaged in any way at all..." Shannon called after them, her eyes glinting dangerously as she glared at Pete.

"I promise to bring Donna back in perfect condition. Don't you worry Shannon, I would love to look after your sister for the night!" Pete replied with a suggestive wink and low chuckle. Donna shivered at the thought and allowed a larger distance between herself and this man as they walked down the road.

"So, whatcha think of London eh?" Pete asked as they walked. Giving the man a chance to prove he wasn't just some mouthy perv, Donna decided to reply.

"It's... different. Not what I expected really."

"What were you expecting? Fish and chips, cups of tea, Mary fucking Poppins?" Pete grinned. Despite herself, Donna laughed.

"Not exactly, but it's not as glamorous as it's made to seem." Donna admitted, looking at the litter that lined the streets as she remembered the tramps in the doorways earlier that

day.

"Love, nothing's as perfect as it's made to seem. Ay, 'ere we are. We've arrived at the church of the 'Ammers, otherwise known as the Abbey!" Pete said, gesturing at the grotty pub with its benches chained to the floor outside and the empty pint glasses lined up on the dirty windowsill. Donna raised an eyebrow, wondering what an 'ammer' was and thinking Pete was having a joke on her. Matt wouldn't be seen dead in a place like this! Would he?


	3. Chapter Three: Drinks In The Abbey

_Note: Sadly I do not own any of the original characters, settings etc. Any new characters are my own creation, as is the story (aside from scenes which also appear in the movie). Any similarities to real people or places is purely coincidence. Enjoy! _

**Chapter Three – Drinks In The Abbey**

Donna followed Pete into the pub, and was greeted by the smell of a thousand cigarettes, the noise of a hundred drunken men and the dim sight of an old bar which looked hazy through the toxic cigarette smoke which hovered in the air. The smell of stale beer mixed with fresh alcohol and smoke made Donna want to gag.

"You have got to be kidding me, right?" She muttered, but Pete wasn't listening. He grabbed her arm and lead the way through the crowd to the back of the pub where a group of men were sitting around a table which was crowded with empty glasses.

"Oioi fellas! Look what I've got 'ere - the third Buckner!" Pete announced by way of greeting to his friends. Donna recognised Matt at once; his brown hair was shorter than she remembered but he still looked exactly the same as he had done two years ago. He stood up and engulfed her in a hug, which surprised her. Ever since they were children Matt had never been touchy-feely or even showed any brotherly affection for his older sisters.

The awkward feeling Donna suddenly had was quickly brushed aside as Pete appeared with a round of beers for everyone. Donna was just about to point out that she drank orange juice with vodka or perhaps a gin and tonic when Pete plonked a pint in front of her.

"That's our finest Carling, your majesty." He said, mock bowing as he grinned at her. Donna raised an eyebrow but, not wanting to lose face in front of the men, she picked up the pint and took a sip. It tasted strange to her tastebuds, but not wholly unpleasant. Within twenty minutes she was on her second pint.

"So Matt, what the hell are you doing here? I mean, since you got kicked out of Harvard... you could have gone anywhere, why here?" Donna finally got a moment to talk to Matt, and moved her chair closer to his so they didn't have to shout as loud to be heard over the noise of everyone else.

"I didn't know what to do with myself, Donna. It's not like I could have gone to dad is it? So I thought, 'fuck it. I'll go see Shannon and meet her family'. I ended up here and met Pete and the rest of the boys." Matt replied before lighting a cigarette.

"Since when did you smoke, Matt?" Donna questioned, amazed at how much her brother had changed. It was obvious in the confident way he spoke, and the way he knocked back beer like it was a Friday night instead of a Tuesday evening. Their conversation was cut short by the sound of people beginning to sing. Donna looked around her, confused. But then Matt joined in.

"I'm forever blowing bubbles, pretty bubbles in the air! They fly so high, nearly reach the

sky and like my dreams they fade and die. Fortune's always hiding, I've looked everywhere. I'm forever blowing bubbles, pretty bubbles in the air! UNITED! UNITED!"

Pete spotted Donna's confused expression and pulled his chair close to hers, putting an arm around her as he leaned in to speak to her.

"That's our song, girl! You'll learn it soon enough." He said and Donna asked what he meant as she discreetly tried to shrug his arm off her. "I mean that's the song of our football club. You know, _soccer,_ as you yanks call it. We are West Ham United, baby!"

Pete's grin was infectious, and so was the enthusiasm for his football team. Soon Donna found herself knocking back beer as quick as the men, drinking shots and slamming the empty glasses onto the table just as loudly. She knew she was getting drunk but by now she didn't care. And she was having a good time. She had already forgotten the names of the other men, but that didn't seem to matter as everyone just referred to each other as 'mate'.

"Oi gal, I reckon it's your round." Pete said a while later, leaning back in his seat as the boys all looked expectantly at Donna. She supposed it was fair enough, she'd had a fair few drinks on the men, so she stood up rather shakily due to her alcohol-filled legs.

At that moment a scruffy man with dirty blonde hair swaggered over to the table, puffing on a hand-rolled cigarette. Pete jumped up and pulled the man into a one-armed hug.

"Bovver mate! Finished having a bit of Posh?" Pete exclaimed. Donna looked at Matt for an explanation.

"Posh and Becks, dear sister. It's cockney rhyming slang. Means sex. You get me?" Matt replied, grinning. Donna laughed, she was too drunk to really understand. The man named Bovver glared down at her.

"'Oo the fuck's this?" Bovver demanded, waving his hand in Donna's direction.

"This 'ere is Donna, Matt's other sister." Pete grinned.

"Another fuckin' yank? Yer 'aving a fuckin' bubble." Bovver scoffed, sitting down in the chair that had been Donna's. She glared at him but then went to the bar to get the next round in. As she waited for the drinks to be poured Matt came to inform her that he was going home. Donna was drunk and decided to stay for another few drinks. Aside from this new arrival, she was enjoying the company of these cockney men far too much to leave before closing time.

When the drinks were poured, Donna picked up the tray and carried it unsteadily back to the table. Bovver was still in her seat so Pete offered his lap as a seat. Under normal circumstances Donna would have refused on the basis of moral reasoning but since she had been drinking a lot of beers in the past few hours, she sat down without complaint. If she hadn't been so drunk, she would have noticed the smile that shone from Pete's face and the wink that was meant for the rest of the boys.

"So, Donna, what do you think of English men then?" Pete's friend Dave grinned, resting his elbows on the table as he leaned in to speak to Donna. She blinked at him as she processed what he had just said. The rest of the men giggled and nudged each other like schoolgirls so Donna decided to give as good as she got.

"Well from what I've heard, you English men apparently all have small cocks so I think I better stick to American men. Now, I am going home. I'm drunk." She slurred, sliding off Pete's lap as she stood with wobbling legs.


	4. Chapter Four: Xenophobia

_Note: Sadly I do not own any of the original characters, settings etc. Any new characters are my own creation, as is the story (aside from scenes which also appear in the movie). Any similarities to real people or places is purely coincidence. Enjoy! _

**Chapter Four – Xenophobia**

Donna woke up to the room spinning and a headache the next morning. As she sat on the edge of the bed with her head resting on her lap, she remembered bits of the previous night: Matt telling her about cockney slang, some bloke whose name she couldn't remember saying he hated Americans, Pete talking about football and the whole pub singing something about bubbles. And the beer. Donna could taste the stale aftertaste of beer on her tongue and felt sick.

"Mornin' darlin'. 'Ows the 'ead?" Pete's cheerful voice penetrated Donna's headache. She sat bolt upright in shock, the room still spinning.

"What the hell are you doing here? We didn't... you didn't... stay here?" Donna croaked the last two words out in horror. Pete's grin stretched across his face as he put a steaming mug of coffee on her bedside table.

"Well. See, technically yes." He began. Donna gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth. "Although I slept in the lounge so don't panic. I don't think you would have shared your bed with an English man anyway, from what you said last night!"

Donna's mouth opened and closed as she tried to think of something to say. She had no idea what he was talking about, but she was just glad she hadn't done anything she regretted. Except get drunk, apparently. It was only then that she became conscious of her semi-naked body which was covered only by a thin sheet.

"Get out!" She exclaimed, pulling her sheet up to her chin. Pete left the room chuckling to himself.

Donna dressed as quickly as she could, thankful for the coffee Pete had left on her table, and then applied her make-up. She thought about what Pete had said and smiled to herself. She still thought he was a cocky little bastard but he definitely had charm and at least he had got her back to Shannon's unharmed last night without taking any liberties, for which she was grateful.

Shannon was cooking pancakes when Donna staggered downstairs.

"Dear God, Donna!" She exclaimed. "You look rough this morning! I suppose Pete is responsible?"

Before Donna had a chance to reply, Pete appeared in the doorway.

"Oh believe me Shan, I would love to be responsible for Donna's lack of sleep!" He grinned, and both sisters glared at him. Donna threw a tea towel at him, which he caught effortlessly.

"When will you grow up, Pete?" Shannon said wearily, eyeing him with distaste. Pete merely shrugged and poured himself a glass of water. He sat perched on a breakfast stool as he watched Donna run her hand through her hair. She ignored him and made conversation with Shannon until Ben's cries from upstairs called the older Buckner sister away.

"So, what are you planning for today then? More tourist attractions?" Pete asked casually, running his finger over a scar on his hand.

"I don't know. Why?" She replied sharply. Even though she'd known Pete for less than 48 hours, she knew enough about him that she was sure he had a hidden agenda in his questions.

"Let me take you out, show you around." Pete said, looking directly into her eyes. She blinked and looked away, wondering whether it was still alcohol making her head spin.

"Don't you work?" She questioned.

"Day off today, school's closed." When Donna gave him a funny look, Pete elaborated. "I teach history and PE to primary school kids."

Donna looked at Pete again. He taught kids for a living? Pete? As in, the man who got her steaming drunk last night, talked about football and was covered in bruises from doing God-knows-what? Donna shook her head.

"You teach?"

"Yes. What is it with you Buckners not believing me? Your brother said the exact same thing when I told him." Pete gave her a disappointed look, and Donna actually felt slightly guilty. Maybe she had judged him based on her sister's view of Pete. She decided to give him a chance.

"Okay, fine. But you better make this a damn good day!" Donna laughed.

They caught a tube into London central and spent a few hours walking down the famous Oxford Street; even though Donna said she didn't like shopping, she found she enjoyed looking in all the shop windows with Pete. He had a way of putting Donna at ease and she couldn't help but laugh at all his stupid jokes and comments. He told her about his passion - football - and patiently explained the rules and the different leagues. Donna noticed how his eyes lit up as he chatted about his team, West Ham, and told her about his opinions of the different players.

By the time they returned to their neighbourhood, Donna was thoroughly enjoying Pete's company and agreed to go to the Abbey for a pint.

Three of Pete's friends were already seated at their table when Donna and Pete entered the pub. While Pete stood at the bar to get the drinks, Donna went to join the others. She sheepishly admitted that she didn't remember any of their names from the previous night and was re-introduced. Dave, Swill and Ike welcomed the new American girl, pulling up a seat for her. She sat down just as the door opened and the familiar sour face from the previous night headed in their direction. Bovver scowled as he saw her.

"Jeez, what are we – the fucking American Embassy? What's this tart still doing here?" He grunted as he took the furthest seat from Donna. She glared at him.

"Oi, watch yer mouth you little prick." She retorted. Pete returned from the bar, placing her drink down on the table as he sat down next to Ike. Bovver flipped an empty cigarette packet in Donna's direction and, childishly, she picked it up and hurled it at him.

"Listen to me you little bitch! Do you want your mug sliced open?" Bovver hissed, flicking open a switch-blade as he stood up. Donna should have been afraid, but somehow after spending the day with Pete, she was angered at Bovver's blatant xenophobia.

"Fucking come on then you wanker! Just you fucking try!" Donna stood up as well, spreading her hands out, inviting this man to have a go at her. Pete and the other three men were staring open-mouthed at this confrontation. No one in this part of town dared to have a go at Bovver unless they were mob-handed and supported a different football team. Or unless they were suicidal, because Bovver was a nutter when he got angry. And he was angry now.

Bovver made a move towards Donna but she got there first, slamming her fist into his face. Blood was everywhere then and before anyone had a chance to react, the football hooligan and the American girl were throwing punches, crashing onto the table as they fought. Thankfully the knife had been knocked onto the floor as Bovver hadn't expected Donna to launch herself at him. Beer was flying everywhere and chairs had been thrown onto their sides before anyone realised fully what was going on. Suddenly, Pete jumped into action, grabbing Donna but he couldn't pull her off Bovver. It took Swill, Ike and Terry the barman to wrestle Bovver away from the yank who was spitting blood at him and simultaneously shouting at the men to let her get at Bovver.

"Fuck Pete, get her out of here!" Terry appeared, shouting above the noise. Pete and Dave half-carried and half-dragged Donna outside the pub. Pete pushed her down onto one of the benches and pinned her arms to her lap before he sat next to her, still holding her arms.

Dave lit a cigarette before anyone spoke.

"Fuck me Donna!" He said, a shadow of a grin on his face. "No one fucking takes a pop at Bov, he's a nutter. Looks like he's met his match, eh Pete?"


	5. Chapter Five: Any Excuse For A Party

_Note: Sadly I do not own any of the original characters, settings etc. Any new characters are my own creation, as is the story (aside from scenes which also appear in the movie). Any similarities to real people or places is purely coincidence. Enjoy! _

**Chapter Five – Any Excuse For A Party**

Bovver sat at the bar sulking. His entire face ached. Damn that fucking yank girl, he thought to himself bitterly. No woman had ever hit him, slapped him maybe but then he had deserved it. Sleeping with your girlfriend's best friend never goes down well, even Bov could understand that. But this girl had turned up out of nowhere, just like Matt had. Bov and Matt had had a rough start but since Matt pulled a cracking stunt and enabled the GSE to get one over those Manchester cunts, things were okay between them. They weren't exactly friends as such, but Bovver didn't harbour any hatred towards that particular Yank anymore.

Donna, on the other hand, Bovver did have a problem with. It wasn't just the fact that she was pretty in a strange way - because Bovver could see that the girl was attractive under all the bright colours and weird hair colour – but it was more the fact that Pete seemed to have the hots for her, and she wasn't his type. Pete had always gone for the blonde dolly-bird type of girl, the ones who didn't understand football or drink beer. Those women didn't come into his pub – and, of course, the Abbey _was_ his pub because Bovver said so. This yank girl had come into the Abbey and disturbed the peace. Now, instead of Pete going to the George or the Fox for a few drinks with his bird of the week, he was content to drool over this woman in the Abbey. And the Abbey was where women didn't come into the conversation other than a topic of discussion relating to sex. The Abbey was where the boys talked about football and the best way to shatter the reputation of whatever firm they were up against that weekend. But now Pete was insisting on the boys not discussing GSE matters in the presence of this woman.

Bovver looked up as Pete and Dave re-entered the pub, Donna in tow. She held herself well, back straight and head held high as she looked at Bovver with an angry stare. He stood up, putting his pint safely on the bar, but Pete held his hand up to halt Bovver.

"Bov, no." He said, coming to place a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Dave offered a game of pool to Donna and they headed for the pool table, leaving Pete and Bovver alone.

Bovver glared after the American and Pete sat down on a stool.

"What the fuck was that all about Bov? You should know not to hit a woman, for Christ's sake." Pete said quietly.

"Wha-? She fuckin' started on me, mate. You saw 'er. What the fuck's she doing here anyway? Matt's alright – I suppose – but you're taking the fucking piss bringing her in here. You know we don't have fanny in here unless you're getting fucking married, Pete." Bovver said angrily. Pete sighed.

"I know. But she's alright, yeah. And she's Matt's sister. Show a bit of respect yeah. She might not be married to the Major but she's still part of the Dunham clan, alright. Now chill out and forget about that. We have _got_ to sort something out for next Saturday. Tottenham away!" Pete changed the subject, although Donna was still very much in his thoughts.

Donna was failing miserably at pool, not used to the English game. In America the balls were all different and she couldn't get her head around the weight of these strange things. It was the fourth game and although Dave was being patient as she, yet again, potted the white ball after hitting the opposing colour, Donna could tell Dave was starting to get bored. Thankfully Swill and Ike had come to join them so Dave could excuse himself from playing another pointless game. Donna admitted defeat gracefully and handed her cue to Swill. She went to the bar to get another round in.

"Mine's a Fosters!" Pete called from the other end of the bar and Donna raised a thumbs-up sign to show she had heard before she ordered the round. She knew Pete and Bovver were talking about her, but she really didn't care what Bovver had to say. She had never been much of a fighter but she had been to self-defence classes and could certainly defend herself when needed, so she wasn't worried about Bovver trying another attack on her.

It was a few days before Donna had time to return to the Abbey. She'd decided to spend some time getting to know her nephew and brother-in-law, and had so far been to Legoland, the National British Museum and Ben's sports day. Donna had to admit, she'd had fun over the past couple of days, but family stuff wasn't really Donna's idea of relaxation. It was Friday night and Donna had put on her nice pair of heeled biker boots and a leather jacket bought from Camden Markets. Matt picked her up from Shannon's on his way to the pub, and Donna thought how much more mature her brother acted in England. She supposed it was something to do with the relaxed nature of his new friends and the way he wasn't recognised at school as being related to Karl Buckner, the world affairs journalist for the New York Times. It hadn't slipped Donna's notice that Matt was so much more confident with the ladies, not that there were many female regulars in the Abbey.

Dave and Ike were having an arm-wrestling competition when the Buckner siblings arrived at the pub, and Terry was taking bets at the bar. It seemed very light-hearted but the way men threw money like it was nothing was something Donna struggled to get to grips with. Sure, she had a large loan from her university that was stockpiled in her bank account and wouldn't be running out any time soon, but even so.

"Donna! Where 'ave you been, eh? We've missed ya!" Pete grinned, draping his arm around her as he steered her to the bar. "It's Friday, we have Tottenham tomorrow and I think you need a shot."

Pete ordered four shots of black sambuca and then toasted Donna before they downed their two shots each. Donna spluttered as the liquid burned her throat on the way down but grinned when Pete ordered the beers. The evening passed in a blur as everyone in the pub seemed to be happy about the forthcoming day, of which Donna understood had something to do with football. The jukebox in the corner was cranked up to full volume and there was definitely an atmosphere in the place as Ned and Keith, two new people to Donna's expanding telephone directory, belted out 'Goody Two Shoes' by Adam Ant while dancing around like they had been tied to a chair for the last decade. Donna's mouth ached from so much laughing by the end of the night, although the icy wind had picked up enough to penetrate the beer-coat as they poured out into the street at one in the morning.

"You coming back to Keith's then sis?" Matt enquired, puffing on a cigarette as Donna stopped to zip her jacket up to her chin.

"That's right, Donna. Couple o' drinks after hours, see how us Brits do it!" Pete slurred, putting his arm around her waist as they began walking in the opposite direction to Shannon's house.

"Any excuse for another beer." Donna muttered, her teeth chattering from the cold. No one replied to her as Keith and Swill had taken to singing 'Bubbles' once more as they staggered down the road.

Keith lived in a semi-detached house two minutes' walk from the Abbey, and the 'couple of drinks' turned into four or five beers and a couple of bottles of hard liquor. The boys were raucous and as the drink flowed, Donna became more and more plastered, resulting in a hangover when she was rudely woken by Dave sometime early in the morning.

"What's going on?" She mumbled, sleepily batting Dave's hand off her shoulder. "Fuck off, sleep."

"Sorry chick, we've got to get a move on. It's half eight already so we need to get going." Dave said, chugging a bottle of water. He offered the bottle to Donna but she declined, feeling that if any more liquid went down her throat she would be ill.

"Why in the name of God do you need to be up at half past eight in the morning on a _Saturday_?" Donna demanded, slowly sitting up from her bed of cushions on the floor of the bottle-strewn lounge.

"It's football day!" Pete exclaimed brightly, stepping out of the bathroom still wet with only a towel around his waist. Donna pretended to shield her eyes, throwing a cushion at Pete.

"Alright, alright. I'm up. And get your ugly arse dressed already Pete!" She joked, getting to the bathroom before anyone else could steal it.


	6. Chapter Six: Yid Army!

_Note: I do not own any of the original movie characters or, unfortunately, the Boleyn Ground or West Ham United. Thanks to those who reviewed, it's much appreciated. I had to delay this chapter because I started watching Sons Of Anarchy, which also stars Charlie Hunnam... heh. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Six: Yid Army! **

Donna hadn't been allowed to join the men at the football match, and had walked off in a huff at being told that no women could go with them on that particular day. Donna saw Bovver's smirk and left the house without another word to anyone. She found her way back to Shannon's and crawled into her bed to sleep for as many hours as she could, which turned out to be one single hour as Ben came to wake her up just before eleven.

*

"Come on then you cunts!"

"Stop shouting about it and come prove it you wankers!"

"Fuck me boys, I didn't realise we were up against a bunch of girlies!"

The taunts and insults flew between the two groups of men, at least twenty people on each side. The match had finished, and West Ham had won 1-0. Not a fantastic result, especially considering the only goal of the match was an own goal by Tottenham's goalkeeper, but it was enough to gloat about and Tottenham's Yid Army were wound up about the goal and looking for a way to wipe the smug looks off the GSE's faces.

Bottles, bricks, stones and anything else the Yids could get their hands on was being hurled at the invading GSE but it wasn't putting anybody off. Pete and Bovver ran head-on at the twenty-odd Yids, followed closely by the rest of the West Ham firm. The resulting clash was brutal but before any serious damage could be done, the police were on the scene. The Yid Army's top boy took a savage beating from Bovver, and Pete managed to get his boot in the man's face before the Yid was arrested. The GSE scattered, running in different directions to avoid being arrested, and ten minutes later were back in the van which had been parked well away from the battle scene. Not one of the GSE arrested, no broken bones and police all over the Yids – that was a good enough result for the GSE.

"To the Abbey, boys!" Pete laughed as he sat back in the passenger seat, turning the radio off as he twisted around to face the rest of the men in the back of the van. Dave drove as fast as possible without drawing extra attention to the van, and soon enough everyone was sat in the Abbey with pints and happy faces.

Everyone had taken a bit of a battering but there was no serious harm done and the atmosphere was ecstatic as the GSE relayed the match highlights and the fight to the rest of the West Ham supporters in the pub.

By nine o'clock the beer had been flowing for almost nine hours and Pete decided to go for a walk to clear his head. At least, that's what he told Bovver and the others.

When Pete banged on the door of the Dunham household, Steve opened it quickly.

"What are you doing here Pete? Do you know what time it is?" He demanded.

"I wanted to speak to Donna." Pete replied, sidestepping past his brother into the house. A quick look in the lounge gave no result so Pete boldly went up the stairs two at a time and tapped on Donna's door.

"Hello?" She called quietly, aware that Ben was asleep just across the hallway. Pete closed the door behind him as he entered Donna's room. "What do you want?"

"I know yer pissed off because we said you couldn't come with us today." Pete began but Donna had already crossed the room and was standing right in front of him.

"Shit Pete! What happened to you?" She gasped as she surveyed the new bruises on his face and the specks of dried blood on his clothes. Pete shrugged and sat down on the bed without invitation.

"Fell down the stairs getting the tube home." He grinned, shrugging as he lied easily. "Had a few too many pints, yeah."

Donna shook her head, smirking. She could just imagine the sight of Pete falling head-first down a flight of concrete steps while drunk.

"You need to cut back on your drinking if you keep hurting yourself every time you get drunk." She scolded, half-joking. Pete relaxed then, knowing his lie had been swallowed. He knew he couldn't let her in on the secret, she couldn't know what the GSE really got up to at football. He was content to continue this lie for as long as he could get away with; most of the girls he shagged wanted him because he was the top boy of a firm, and Pete knew they moved on to shag the top boys of other firms once he was finished with them. He didn't care, he got his bit of pussy either way. Somehow he knew Donna wasn't one of those girls, she'd never shag him and certainly not if she knew about his violent side. Although Pete was inclined to try getting her into bed anyway, that would be a story for the boys!


	7. Chapter Seven: A Favour Asked

_Note: I do not own any of the original movie characters or, unfortunately, the Boleyn Ground or West Ham United. Thanks for the reviews, I feel like I need to get myself into gear and get on with the next couple of chapters... I've been very busy with a new project, work and trying to save money for a trip to Stamford Bridge next month to see Chelsea against West Ham. Anyways, enjoy!_

**Chapter Seven: A Favour Asked**

The weeks passed by with much of the same events happening – boozy weeknights, parties on Friday nights, and football on Saturday or Sunday. Under Pete's orders, the GSE never spoke openly about fights and the firm-related matters while Donna was around. Pete had even stopped trying to wind Shannon up so much after Donna asked him to behave and, after persuasion from Donna, agreed to join everyone for dinner one night. It was a full house – Steve, Shannon, Matt, Pete and Donna.

"So Donna, you and Pete seem to get on really well..." Shannon said casually as they peeled potatoes before Pete and Matt arrived. Donna looked sharply at her sister.

"Yeah, he's actually alright once you get to know him." She replied.

"Is anything, you know, going on?" Shannon questioned.

"Shannon!" Donna exclaimed, opening her mouth in mock-horror.

"What? If he's seeing my sister, I demand the right to know! So, _is_ anything happening?" Shannon persisted. Donna finished peeling the last potato and dropped it into the pan with more force than was necessary.

"It's not like that, Shan. Honestly. I don't think he's really the type to be tied to one woman, do you?" Donna replied, keeping her voice neutral. She didn't see Pete as anything other than an overly self-assured man with confidence and charm oozing out of him like poison. Pete just wasn't her type of man. But there was still a large part of her that enjoyed Pete's company and she considered him a friend although she could sense there was something about him and the other men that they were hiding from her.

At that moment the doorbell went, saving Donna from any more prying questions.

"Ello ello! Howsit?" Pete's loud presence entered the kitchen with Matt in tow. Matt greeted his sisters a little less boisterously than Pete had done. Steve's footsteps echoed in the hall as he descended the stairs and a moment later he appeared in the room to greet his brother and brother-in-law.

"Aw look, the 'ole family in 'ere. Everyone sweet?" Pete continued, helping himself to a beer and throwing a bottle across the room for Matt who caught it with both hands. As Pete closed the fridge Donna glared at him.

"Yes I'd love a beer, thanks for asking, Pete." She said pointedly and Pete sheepishly opened the fridge again. He walked across the room to pass the bottle to Donna, which was just as well seeing as though she would not have been able to catch a flying glass bottle. Shannon caught Donna's eye but the younger woman turned away to talk to Matt.

When the food was served onto the table the Buckners and Dunhams crowded into the kitchen to begin eating. Pete, as usual, didn't wait for everyone to finish serving themselves before he started eating and Steve, as usual, let Shannon tell the younger Dunham off.

The meal was large and everyone was full long before the food was all eaten so they skipped dessert and decamped to the lounge. Steve lit the fire while everyone made themselves comfortable and Shannon brought the rest of the wine and beers through, placing them onto the coffee table.

When the evening came to an end, Matt and Pete thanked Shannon for the dinner and left, but not before Pete pulled Donna into the kitchen for a word.

"Donna, I have a favour to ask you." Pete began, giving her a failed attempt at the puppy-eyes trick. Donna raised crossed her arms and waited for Pete to continue. "You see, Dave's found himself this girl yeah. But, as it 'appens, she's a bit worried about sitting in the pub with all the boys, so Dave suggested we go out for a meal tomorrow. To help him get laid, sort of thing."

"Who is 'we'?" Donna questioned cautiously.

"Well... Dave and this girl and you and, er, me." Pete said.

"What, like a date?" Donna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no. Not really, it's more to just give Dave a chance to prove that we are, erm... civilised." Pete replied.

"Civilised"! Donna sniggered and then looked at Pete's hopeful face. "Fine, I'll go. But you've got to take me to a football match soon in return." Donna was keen to find out what all the excitement was about, so she decided to back Pete into a corner. A favour for a favour, that kind of thing. He stared at her for a moment.

"You know I can't take a woman to football, Donna." He sighed.

"Well I'm not going for this meal then." Donna replied, arching an eyebrow as she turned her back on Pete. He grabbed her arm and gently swivelled her around to face him.

"Okay, okay. Fuck it, I'll take you to football." Pete said hurriedly and Donna smiled in triumph.

As Pete walked home that night he pondered that conversation, wondering how the hell he was going to pull this off. She couldn't find out about the fights and violence that Pete loved so much. He wasn't sure how he could hide this at a game. And then it hit him. He would take her to an FA Cup match instead of a Premier League game. West Ham were playing Southampton that weekend and Pete was sure there wouldn't be any trouble. Southampton didn't have a firm, just a few casuals who wouldn't be up for much of a ruck anyway. He'd have to pray the rest of the GSE would listen to him and behave at this match.

*

The next evening Pete arrived at the door at seven o'clock prompt, looking washed and wearing clean clothes; he even appeared to have made some attempt to use an iron although Donna had to giggle at the ironed-in creases all down the back of Pete's jeans. She was glad she hadn't dressed up too much either – she was wearing tight black jeans, her biker boots and a long vest top under a thin cardigan.

Pete drove a bright blue beat-up Ford Escort which smelled of smoke and air freshener when Donna got in the passenger seat. She wound the windows down as Pete reversed out of the driveway. They arrived at the restaurant at the same time as Dave and his date. She was stunning: glossy brown hair with subtle blonde highlights, bright hazel eyes thickly lined with eyelashes and very subtle make-up. Her skirt was not too short but still showed off her toned legs and her sleeveless top covered her cleavage enough to keep Dave's eyes mostly on her face.

"Oioi!" Pete called across the carpark and Dave waved back.

"Hey guys, this is Michelle. 'Chelle, this is Pete and Donna." Dave made the introductions as they walked into the restaurant.

Donna instantly liked Michelle. She wasn't too loud or eager to voice her opinions but she wasn't a mouse either, and when she laughed she wore a cheeky grin which lit up her whole face. She worked as a shop assistant and told some hilarious stories about dealing with rude customers and grumpy bosses. She was interested in Donna's American heritage and even tried to join in conversation about football even though she clearly didn't actively watch the game.

It was clear that Dave really liked this woman. He toned his vulgar language down, bought all the drinks and then picked up the bill at the end of the night – although Donna had a suspicion that this was a pre-arranged agreement between the two men that Pete would pay half of the money the following day.

As Pete and Donna got into Pete's car, Donna commented that she though Michelle was a really nice girl and probably good for Dave as well.

"Aye, true. Dave needs a bird that will keep 'im in line, and he's definitely goin' to listen to whatever she says!" Pete nodded. As the car neared Shannon's he wasn't sure what made him do it but something made him ask the question he had been burning to ask for a while.

"So, how about you come out with me again sometime, maybe just the two of us?" He said, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. Donna was startled. Was he asking her on a date? She knew his reputation so she decided to barter with him.

"Okay Dunham, you take me to football and then I'll consider letting you take me for a meal." She grinned as they pulled into Shannon's driveway. She winked at Pete before closing the car door and headed into her sister's house without looking back.


	8. Chapter Eight: Irons!

_Note: I do not own any of the original movie characters or, unfortunately, the Boleyn Ground or West Ham United. It's difficult to concentrate at work when I'm trying to write instead of do my job but hey ho. The other night, I even had a dream about Pete and Bovver coming into my place of work to buy some saucepans... if only! _

**Chapter Eight: Irons!**

"So you see boys, I reckon if I take her to the football she'll sleep wi' me after!" Pete grinned, clinking his pint glass with Swill's. The boys sniggered, apart from Bovver who looked disgusted. Thankfully, Matt wasn't in the immediate vicinity or Pete would most likely have lost his favourite organ right then and there.

Pete and the GSE continued to discuss the plans for taking Donna to see West Ham until Matt showed up, and the conversation changed swiftly to talk about rival firms and women.

It wasn't until Friday night when Donna made an appearance in the Abbey. She was careful to let the men have time to themselves without her around as both Matt and Pete had implied they needed to talk about 'man stuff', whatever that may be. However, being a Friday night and the night before her big day at the football match, Donna decided to go to the pub for a few drinks and see what more she could learn about the technicalities of football.

"Evening, boys." She greeted the GSE, pint in hand as she took a seat next to Dave. She was greeted as if she'd been missed over the past couple of nights, and conversation soon turned to the following day.

"So, is there anything else I need to know about going to the match tomorrow?" Donna questioned after the boys had finished an in-depth debate on the offside rule and whether their top striker had committed an offence in a previous game. The table hushed as everyone turned to look from Donna to Matt and then to Pete who suddenly looked uncomfortable.

Swiftly, everyone made their excuses about a game of pool and left Pete to face Matt.

"...going to the match tomorrow?" Matt repeated his sister's words, looking at Pete.

"Er, yeah. Mate, we're taking your sister to the football. But don't worry, yeah, nothing heavy. There won't be any trouble tomorrow, we're playing Southampton, they won't be up for anything." Pete explained quickly. He could understand Matt's concern for his sister getting caught up in violence, but Pete was quick to assure the American man that there would be no fighting at this particular match.

*

It was drizzling with rain as the GSE entered the Boleyn Ground from Green Street. Everyone had their hoods up and heads down as they tried to keep a low profile. Donna had, foolishly, worn her biker boots and was starting to regret wearing heeled shoes as she was surrounded by men in bright white trainers. As the GSE found their way to the front seats in the West Stand, Donna looked around her at the sea of claret and blue in this massive stadium. The men found their usual place, hustling Donna into the middle of the group while Pete, Bovver and Keith went to get the beers.

"Come on you Irons!" Pete hollered as he returned to his seat, distributing the plastic ¾ pint glasses between everyone. The GSE started up a chant of "Irons! Irons! Irons!" as the match kicked off.

Despite having previously asked why any man would get so enthused over a bunch of people chasing a ball through a muddy field, she actually found herself joining in with the chanting and singing, and once she learnt the basic rules she was able to shout abuse to the referee which caused Pete to put his arm around her shoulder and begin singing Bubbles again.

After seeing West Ham win 3-0, the GSE left the stadium in high spirits.

"Come on then boys, let's get going. We should be able to meet the Southampton lot before they get on the train out of here!" Bovver grinned, clapping Keith on the back as they stood on Green Street. Everyone looked at Pete.

"Nah, fuck that. You know what I told you, boys. Let's get back to the Abbey and get some drinks in." Pete said, glancing at Donna before giving Bovver a pointed look. Bovver shrugged, a sour look on his face as he muttered something about 'fucking women' before following the rest of the men as they made their way back down Green Street.

"Why would you go and meet the other supporters? Are you friends with some of them?" Donna questioned but everyone acted as though she hadn't said a thing. Instead, Keith, Dave and Swill put their arms around each other and began singing as they walked.

"Get some drinks in, get some drinks in, get some drinks in for the lads! Get some drinks in for the lads!" They sang.


	9. Chapter Nine: Millwall

_Note: I do not own any of the original movie characters or, unfortunately, the Boleyn Ground or West Ham United. Sorry for an eternity between chapters, been ill and then busy trying to sort out university applications... bleh. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Nine – Millwall**

Two weeks later, Donna had not been allowed to go to another match with the men but had watched a couple of the games on the large TV in the Abbey. She didn't understand what the problem was with a woman at football, but she didn't press the issue. She had a plan: if they wouldn't take her, she would take herself. Hell, she couldn't see any reason why she shouldn't go.

She had been to the American Embassy that day in the hope that she could apply for a working visa instead of just a holiday visa. Having seen how much Matt was enjoying his time in England, Donna was eager to stay longer than originally planned. After a lengthy interview and plenty of paperwork, Donna had been told she would be contacted within two weeks with the UK's decision.

Still confused by the underground tube's lines and stations, Donna had managed to get a tube from Bond Street to Mile End and then another tube from Mile End to Upton Park. It was nearly a forty minute journey.

As she sat on the tube, it was beginning to get late. She had told Matt she'd be in the pub at seven but it was nearly two hours later. The tube carriage was deserted except for an elderly woman reading a newspaper and two teenage boys listening to music through headphones.

Donna stepped off the tube in Upton Park station and began to walk down Green Street towards the Abbey. However, she was stopped by a group of men with funny accents. It was Estuary English but they didn't have the same accents as Pete and the others.

"Oi luv, have you got a light?" One of them said.

"Sorry, I don't smoke." Donna replied and started walking again. However, the man roughly grabbed Donna's arm and swung her round to face the group.

"Fucking yank!" The man exclaimed.

"Little whore!" Another man grinned, full of malice. Donna struggled to remove the first man's grip on her arm, but a third man punched her in the stomach. Bent over, she clutched her stomach and tried to get her breath back. As the second man began raining punches onto her fragile body, Donna tried to fight back with her free arm but couldn't fend off the blows.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the men stopped hitting Donna. She looked up, scared, and saw them all laughing at her.

"Hey, Tommy, the little yank bitch is like a fucking soft peach!" One of the men laughed. The man name Tommy leaned his face closer to Donna's, grinning like he was about to share a joke.

"Well, we'll have to see if we can ripen her up then!" He smirked and Donna suddenly found the strength to pull her fist up from her stomach and ploughed into Tommy's face. He reeled back, shocked momentarily by the action before he and the others began their physical assault on Donna. This time she had found her courage and was fighting back with all her strength, even though she was no match for three large men.

"OI! GET OFF HER!" A familiar voice shouted and through blurry eyes Donna could make out two men running towards her. She tried to speak but was flooded with a rush of relief as she sank down onto the floor. Closing her eyes she could still hear the noise of the men fighting around her. Then she felt someone's arms pick her up and she opened her eyes. Bovver had gently lifted her off the ground and was swiftly walking down the road towards the Abbey.

*

"Those fucking Millwall bastards!" Pete stormed later that evening, banging his fist down onto the table. He glared around the table at the rest of his firm who nodded solemnly. While Pete ranted on about getting revenge on the Millwall Bushwackers, Bovver sat silently drinking his pint as he thought back to earlier that evening.

Bovver and Keith had been on their way to the Abbey when they heard men laughing and a woman shouting. As they had gone to see what was happening, it became clear that the woman was Donna.

Even before he realised Donna was being attacked by Millwall's firm, Bovver was filled with disgust for the men. He and Keith hadn't needed to even look at each other to know they both felt the same. Tommy Hatcher was one of the lowest forms of life on this planet, Bovver was sure. And the fight that happened then was brutal, but quick. Donna had been sitting down with her eyes closed by the time the Bushwhackers ran off, so Bovver had picked her up and carried her to the Abbey. She hadn't wanted any fuss but no-one had listened to her argue that she was fine. Instead, armed with a glass of water and a soothing manner, Terry had taken Donna upstairs to his private kitchen to clean up her cuts and calm her down.


	10. Chapter Ten: Taking A Liberty

_Note: I do not own any of the original movie characters or, unfortunately, the Boleyn Ground or West Ham United. Apparently my housemates have barred me from watching Green Street... pfft! =P Enjoy!_

**Chapter Ten – Taking A Liberty**

Pete had given Donna half an hour to herself before he went upstairs to Terry's living quarters to talk to her. In typical Donna-style, she had refused any kind of sympathy from the men and insisted she was okay. Pete, of course, had gone nuts when Bovver informed the GSE that Tommy Hatcher's Millwall firm had been the ones to attack Donna. After telling the boys to prepare themselves for a trip onto Millwall turf, he had needed a stiff drink to calm down enough to go upstairs. He'd found Donna in the kitchen with a steaming mug of tea and had been unable to control his emotions.

"Donna, I'm so sorry! This should never have happened to you!" Pete exclaimed, sinking down into a chair next to Donna. Aside from being bruised and sporting a black eye, she seemed unharmed.

"I'm fine Pete, honest. It could have happened to anyone." Donna smiled weakly, taking a sip of tea. She had been shaken up by the incident, but wasn't going to let Pete feel guilty for something he had no control over.

*

The next day, none of the GSE were in the Abbey when Donna arrived. When she asked Terry where everyone was he said he didn't know, but his ears reddened and gave away his lie. Donna stared at him for a moment before she realised.

"Shit, they haven't gone to find those men!" She moaned, running a hand distractedly through her hair. Terry quickly went on a table-cleaning mission, leaving Donna to sit at the usual table alone with her thoughts.

It was only when the men turned up an hour later that Donna was able to demand some answers, as Terry's loyalty to the GSE was too strong to give in to Donna's persistent questioning. As soon as Pete walked into the pub, followed by the rest of the firm, Donna jumped up.

"Pete! You didn't go looking for those guys, did you? Did you?" She squeaked, wringing her hands in anxiety. Pete immediately looked guilty as he sat down, and everyone else remained quiet. Pete looked into Donna's innocent face and sighed.

"We had to, Donna. Those Millwall bastards took a liberty yesterday. If they want a fight with us, they know where to find us. But dragging someone else – a woman – into it, they're taking the piss." Pete explained.

"Yeah, they may be total scum but they should know better than to attack a woman, especially on her own." Dave agreed, shaking his head.

"We went and taught them a lesson." Swill added, lighting his cigarette. All eyes were on Donna now to see her reaction. Violence had never been discussed in her presence and every member of the GSE was anxious to see how she would react. Surprisingly she nodded calmly.

"Fair enough, but I still don't understand. How do you know who they are?" She questionned, looking at her brother who now looked very uncomfortable.

"We've seen them around a few times before, that's all." Matt said quickly, shooting a look at Pete. Donna raised an eyebrow, seeing the look on her brother's face.

"Bullshit, Matt!" She said but the case was closed. The men refused to discuss anything more to do with Millwall and, admitting defeat, Donna allowed the conversation to turn to football.

*

It was a month before Donna saw Tommy Hatcher again. He was waiting for her as she turned onto Green Street and as she saw him, she stopped dead. Her chest tightened in fear as she balled her hands into fists inside her jacket pockets.

"So, the GSE think they can come onto Millwall territory and start something? I didn't know you were part of Dunham's stupid firm, but I wouldn't think Pete would be so stupid as to start something unrelated to football, over a woman as well!" Tommy sneered, looking Donna up and down as if he was wondering why Pete would bother getting wound up over such a woman. But Donna was preoccupied with Tommy's first sentence.

"What do you mean GSE? What's that?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her fear. Tommy looked at her as if she was stupid.

"Don't play stupid with me, you silly girl. I know Dunham doesn't allow anyone other than his firm into his life. Well I have a message for him. You tell him to watch out next week, because my boys will be waiting for the GSE near Upton Park after you watch your shitty team lose to Manchester. Alright luv?" Tommy snarled, turning on his heel as he disappeared in the direction Donna had just come from.

She stared after him for a while, pondering his words before heading in the direction of Shannon's house.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Thugs

_Note: I do not own any of the original movie characters or, unfortunately, the Boleyn Ground or West Ham United. This chapter took forever to come, it didn't have the right flow to it so hopefully it's all good now. It's a bit short but the next chapter makes up for it, I promise... Reviews are much welcomed and appreciated!_

**Chapter Eleven – Thugs**

Shannon was reading the latest issue of Good Housekeeping in her pristine lounge when Donna entered the house. Steve wasn't yet home and Ben was nowhere in sight. As Donna slumped into one of the plush leather armchairs Shannon looked at her, concerned.

"What's wrong with you?" She questioned in her big-sister tone.

"Shannon, someone gave me a message to tell Pete. Something to do with... he said 'GSE' I think?" Donna said slowly and then paused before adding, "And something about football."

Shannon stared at her younger sister in pure anxiety.

"Shit Donna! You didn't know? They didn't... Matt didn't even tell you?" She exclaimed. Donna gave her sister a questioning look.

"Am I missing something here?" Donna asked and Shannon hesitated.

"Well.. Donna, those guys you hang out with, they're thugs. Your brother included. Haven't you ever wondered where all their bruises come from? When Pete and Matt show up looking battered and bruised?" Shannon said. "I don't know what they do exactly but they're like, some sort of gang or something."

*

Donna had left her sister's house shortly after that conversation, determined to find Pete for some answers. The Abbey was quiet when she entered, only the GSE and a few others were in the pub. Donna didn't stop at the bar but marched straight over to the table where the GSE were sat.

"Pete, what the fuck is the GSE?" She demanded, hands on her hips. The table went dead silent as everyone looked from Pete to Donna. Then, as if by telepathy, everyone except Pete stood up.

"I'd rather face Millwall on me own than face _that._" Dave sniggered on his way past Pete. As the rest of the boys headed towards the table furthest away, Donna remained standing as she waited for Pete's answer. He stared at his empty pint glass as if it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen.

"Well?" Donna prompted, resisting the urge to stamp her foot like a spoilt ten-year-old. Instead she remained as still as a statue as she waited.

Minutes passed and still Pete was at a loss for words, staring at his glass. In exasperation Donna leaned towards the table and snatched the glass away, slamming it onto the table behind her. Pete sighed in defeat, knowing he had no choice but to talk.

"Well... alright fine. Take a pew and I'll tell you, but hear me out yeah." Pete sighed again, motioning for Donna to sit down. She sat, arms crossed, without a word.

"You see, me and the boys yeah, we're a firm. Matt didn't know either when he met us. You Yanks don't have a clue about English football. Every team in England has at least one firm. We're the GSE. Green Street Elite. See, it's all about the reputation. Each firm tries to humiliate rival firms, like last season yeah, we went into the Chelsea end at a match and kicked off, made them look like right tits. For the most part, firms only pick fights with other firms, never your average supporter. Unlike Millwall, who have been known to attack blokes supporting other teams with their kids, that's just cowardly. But don't get me wrong Donna, we're not into mindless violence here, it's all about showing other firms up." Pete explained, playing with his thumbs as he looked anxiously up at Donna from a furrowed brow.

Donna was stunned. She hadn't realised that Pete and the others deliberately got into fights over football, and she was equally surprised that her older brother would do such a thing.

"But... so you're saying that going to football isn't just about watching your team run after a ball?" Donna said, unable to word herself better. Pete let out a short laugh.

"Nah, mate. Let me put it this way: we cheer our men on the pitch to win the match but off the pitch, on the terraces or the streets, we're kind of scoring goals in our own way to make our team look better than other teams. So even if West Ham lose a match, the GSE might win the fight after and then it's not so bad that our team lost." Pete replied. That made sense to Donna, in a strange way. But there was something else bothering her.

"Fine, so a bunch of men go and beat each other up over football games, but... but doesn't that mean you could all get hurt?" She asked. And then she remembered all the times since she'd started going to the Abbey, all the times that the men had been bruised and passed it off as drunken falling over.

"Shit Pete! So you guys come back here bruised and battered because of other football supporters?" She nearly shrieked, unable to believe anyone could do that to each other because of a sports match.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Empty Pizza Boxes

_Note: I do not own any of the original movie characters or, unfortunately, the Boleyn Ground or West Ham United. Sorry it's been a while, I had the Winter Vomiting Bug after two weeks of bronchitis. Fail. Anyways, here you go! _

**Chapter Twelve – Beer Cans And Empty Pizza Boxes**

Donna sat in her bed at Shannon's house, the lights off as she hugged her knees. She was confused and shocked by Pete's revelations earlier that night. She'd had no idea about this side of football, and didn't know what to think. She liked Pete and the others, they were a good laugh and even though Bovver was a miserable bastard, to her at least, everyone had accepted her into their group with open arms and pints of beer.

Shannon had been less than sympathetic to Donna's story, telling her that Donna should stop seeing them altogether. But Donna knew she couldn't do that, she liked them all too much to stop going to the Abbey. She had felt like she fitted in at the pub, and was starting to get quite good at pool. But she'd never been exposed to violence and fighting back in America, her father hadn't brought her up to get involved in such things. Actually, her father hadn't brought her up at all. Shannon had been the oldest and therefore had acted like their mother, and Matt had thrown himself into his university studies. Donna had also occupied herself with studying. Their father hadn't been there for them, so it was no wonder Matt had found the GSE. They were like a family, even if they did go around kicking people in for supporting a different team.

Donna's thoughts swirled around her head for most of the night, and she was thankful when morning came and she could get up and begin the day. She had made her decision on the GSE. She was going to go back to the Abbey. If they had been involved in all this football violence without her knowing, there was no reason it couldn't stay that way.

*

Donna spent the morning in Shannon's house but when her older sister kept bringing the subject around to how terrible Pete was and how Matt was trying to pretend he was someone else in England, Donna got fed up.

She sent Matt a text asking if he was available and he replied with his address. Zipping up her jacket as she walked down the road, Donna bowed her head against the cold wind but could feel the heat of the sun on her. Summer would be here soon, she told herself.

When Donna arrived at the address Matt had given her, it was a run-down block of flats in a lesser neighbourhood than Shannon's. Not knowing how to get through the main door, she rang Matt and a moment later the door opened automatically. Donna climbed the three flights of stairs and found number 301.

Inside the flat Matt shared with Pete, beer cans and empty pizza boxes littered the floor. There was a lingering smell of beer and Lynx.

"Where's Pete?" She asked, stepping cautiously over a takeaway box. The couch was covered in clothes and a towel so Donna opted to remain standing.

"He's at work. So, what's up? Shannon annoying you that much?" Matt grinned, shoving everything off the couch for them to sit on.

"Something like that." Donna replied, thankful firstly that Pete was not there and secondly that her brother had once been in the same position living in their sister's house. They chatted for the next couple of hours, since they hadn't really managed to have a proper one-on-one conversation since Donna had arrived in the country. Their conversation was halted, however, when the door banged open and Pete entered the room.

"Oioi! Fuck me, those kids were in a fucking crazy mood today!" Pete ranted lightheartedly, dumping a stack of books on the floor before he noticed Donna. "Oh, 'ello 'ello Donna! Alright?"

"Hi Pete." Donna said, feeling awkward as Pete pulled his work shirt off and hunted around on the floor for a new shirt which Matt had just turfed off the couch. She could see how he maintained his figure considering how many bloody stairs he had to go up and down each day. Pete pulled his new shirt on and then looked around him.

"Sorry you had to see the place in such a mess, girl. It's not usually like this, you understand." He added, but Donna knew that the two men clearly hadn't tidied for a while. She raised an eyebrow, getting a grin out of Pete.

"Donna, I'll give you a fiver if you clean up for us!" Matt suggested but Donna threw a cushion at him.

"Fuck you brother! Shannon's the cleaner in our family!" Donna laughed.

When Matt went outside to the small roof-top concrete garden for a smoke, Donna was left alone with Pete. There was a moment's awkward silence before Pete spoke.

"Donna, are we okay... after what I told you yesterday?" He asked, sitting down next to her. He smelled of Lynx body spray and cigarettes. She looked at him.

"Erm, yeah. Look, I guess you've been doing all that football shit since I've been here anyway so..." She replied. Pete broke into a wide grin.

"Awesome, as you yanks say! I didn't want you to find out about all of that because, well, I didn't want to lose you, Donna." He said, looking into her eyes. Donna blushed at the intensity.

"Yeah well, you still owe me dinner, Dunham." Donna muttered, breaking Pete's gaze.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Choices

_Note: I do not own any of the original movie characters or, unfortunately, the Boleyn Ground or West Ham United. It's so difficult trying to find a spare moment to write without the boyfriend/housemates/colleagues peering over my shoulder to see what I'm doing, but hey ho. This one's a bit short but I promise the next one will be longer! _

**Chapter Thirteen – Choices**

It had been a week since Donna had seen Pete. He hadn't been in the Abbey, which caused great concern for the rest of the guys who had never known Pete to not be in the pub. Even when he was ill he at least popped in for an hour or two to say hello. Bovver of course blamed Donna.

"What did you do to Pete, you slag?" Bovver demanded suddenly on the Friday night. Donna looked up, surprised.

"What did you fucking call me?" She barked. Bovver set his pint glass on the table.

"I called you a fuckin' slag. You deaf now? Since you turned up 'ere Pete's changed and now he's not been in the pub all week. We 'ave a fuckin' big match tomorrow and he's avoiding this place because of you." Bovver replied glaring at her with malice in his eyes.

"Ey, ey, ey, Bov. Tha's a bit strong innit?" Dave intervened, trying to calm the situation down. He still remembered struggling to pull the woman away from Bovver last time they angered each other. However, both Donna and Bovver ignored him as they continued to stare each other down.

"You know what, fuck you Bovver. Fucking prick." Donna snarled, finishing her pint in one long gulp before standing up and stalking out of the pub.

"Well done Bov." Keith muttered.

*

Pete returned to the pub on Saturday after the match. West Ham had lost 4-0 to Arsenal and spirits were low, particularly as the Gooners had run the GSE halfway across town. Even though the GSE had inflicted more than their share of injuries, it was still a disappointment of a day.

While the GSE were drowning their sorrows in the pub, Matt and Pete stood outside with their pints. Pete looked utterly miserable.

"What is wrong with you, mate?" Matt probed. It was a terrible result for the Hammers, especially since it was a home match, but Pete looked like he had something else on his mind as well. After a long silence Pete spoke.

"You're not the best person for me to speak to, Matt."

"Aw c'mon, why not?" Matt questioned. Pete looked at him with a hard expression and then drained his pint.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. It's your sister, Matt. I like her. A lot. But you know what I'm like when it comes to women. I shag 'em and leave 'em." Pete sighed, looking down at his scuffed shoes.

"You want my sister?" Matt said, surprised. And then his expression changed. He knew what Pete was like, and he didn't want a womanising football hooligan getting involved with his younger sister. He liked Pete, sure, but there was no way he thought Pete would treat his sister with the respect she deserved.

"I did warn you." Pete said simply, lighting a cigarette. The next thing he knew, Matt's fist connected with his jaw. "_Fuck_ Matt! Calm the fuck down!" He shouted, clutching his face as he removed himself from within Matt's reach.

Matt turned on his heel and stomped off down the road. Pete watched him go feeling worse than he had before. He could understand where Matt was coming from; hell, if he had a sister he would want to knock seven shades of shit out of any bloke who showed interest in her. And Pete knew he had a reputation when it came to the ladies. But Donna was different, she would have no problem with sparking him out if he treated her any less than she deserved. Pete wasn't that stupid, he knew a good thing when he saw it. It had taken him a while to understand that he liked Donna in a different way to the boys in the GSE, but now he knew what he felt and he realised he had to make a choice between falling out with Matt and probably Bovver, and being with Donna. That is, if she wanted to be with him in the first place. Pete sighed again and kicked an empty cigarette packet against the wall.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Brass Monkeys

Note: I do not own any of the original movie characters or, unfortunately, the Boleyn Ground or West Ham United. I'm not sure whether I'm really that sad but give me a free evening and I'll stick some music on and write for hours instead of going to the pub, haha. Enjoy this one!

**Chapter Fourteen – Brass Monkeys**

It was quarter to three on a Saturday afternoon and the atmosphere inside Stamford Bridge was thick with tension. The GSE were wearing nothing that suggested they were West Ham, and they were quiet and tense. At five to three, just before kick-off, Pete gave the nod.

"Chelsea, wherever you may be you ain't got no history! Lampard's fat, Joe Cole's quit, you're gonna win fuck all this year!" The GSE began singing loudly, arms raised outwards as all hell broke loose inside the Shed. The boys had deliberately bought tickets for the Chelsea end and were outnumbered massively, but they showed no fear. As the Chelsea firm steamed into the GSE, police scrambled to get to the scene before there were any casualties but Pete and his boys were fighting as if it was their last.

"Agh, fuck!" Bovver yelled in pain as a glint of reflected sunlight off metal brought a searing pain to his cheek and straightaway he realised he'd been knifed. Clutching at his face he booted the Chelsea bastard in the face, kicking him backwards into two more Chelsea Headhunters. Forgetting about his face, Bovver turned to see Dave in a headlock and went to help him out. Pete and Swill were back-to-back throwing punches, and Keith was taking on three Headhunters alone. As the police broke through the crowd of Chelsea supporters – the Headhunters and regular Chelsea supporters – it was clear that nobody was watching the match, which was just as well considering Frank Lampard had just scored a blinding goal to put Chelsea 1-0 up within the first ten minutes of the match. The GSE threw their last punches and then retreated onto the pitch to a tirade of coins, bottles and anything else the Chelsea mob could get their hands on. The GSE ran along the sidelines until they reached the away end where they were greeted by cheering from the West Ham supporters.

They rest of the match passed without further incident as the GSE were aware of the police and weren't about to get themselves arrested if they could help it. Besides, they knew they would have it out with the Headhunters after the match, away from Old Bill. However, when the match ended the West Ham supporters were kept inside the stadium for half an hour as the police tried to move the Chelsea supporters as far away from the stadium as possible. When the Hammers were allowed out of the stadium, a police escort ensured they all made it to the tube station without so much as a comment towards the Headhunters.

That night the Abbey was packed full of people celebrating the one-all draw, and the GSE were on top form as word spread around about them taking the Chelsea end. Donna walked into the pub to find 'Bubbles' being belted out by nearly everyone in the pub. Terry caught her eye as she reached the bar and came to serve her immediately.

"Sorted yer problems out wi' Petey then?" He asked as he poured her pint.

"I don't know what you mean, I don't have a problem. It's _him_ that's been avoiding this place all week." Donna replied waspishly. As she turned to head for the table, she caught sight of Pete who had clearly overheard her. Wordlessly, he placed his hand on her forearm and steered her out of the pub. She placed her pint down on the bench outside and folded her arms defensively.

"It's brass monkeys out here, Pete." Donna said, glaring at him. Before she had a chance to draw another breath, Pete's mouth met hers and she was aware of his hands on her hips before her world drifted into nothing other than the sensation of Pete kissing her like she'd never been kissed before. There was silence outside the pub except for the icy wind as they stood kissing, Donna's back pressed against the wall. When they finally broke apart, Pete's hands remained on her hips and he stared into her eyes. Donna tried to speak but couldn't find any words, and then Pete's lips met hers once more in a kiss more passionate and confident than the first.

"Pete, I..." Donna stuttered, pulling away.

"I'm sorry Donna. For everything. I never wanted this, I never wanted you to become so involved with me... and the GSE. My world, it's too dangerous for you. I just needed to... to let you know... how I feel." Pete said softly, brushing a loose strand of hair from Donna's cheek. "But I can't change who I am, Donna. I'd only end up hurting you anyway. You shouldn't come here anymore. Trust me, it's better this way."

Pete lowered his gaze and then turned and walked down the road, head hung. Donna sat down on the bench, struggling to comprehend what Pete had said. She was completely stunned. Of course she knew of Pete's reputation; hell, he could rival most professional football players when it came to bedding women.

"Y'alright luv?" Dave said, appearing in the pub's doorway. Donna shrugged.

"I don't understand -" She began, but Dave cut her off.

"Of course ya don't, luv. Look, Pete's always been a player and then he met you. All the lads knew it before he did, because he's hardly looked at another woman since you arrived. And if you ask me, you'd be a fool to let that one go." Dave said seriously, giving her a friendly pat on the shoulder before he disappeared back inside the pub.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Scared

_Note: I do not own any of the original movie characters or, unfortunately, the Boleyn Ground or West Ham United. I really hope this isn't too soppy, I'm not too good with writing all that bollocks =P Reviews would be muchly appreciated!_

**Chapter Fifteen: Scared**

Donna didn't want to go back to Shannon's just yet, but she didn't want to go back into the Abbey either. So she settled for sitting on the bench outside the pub, freezing cold, as she thought about what Dave had said. She liked Pete, and got on well with him. He was attractive, of course, and very charming but Donna didn't see him like _that_. Not until tonight, at least. She sighed, resting her head in her hands.

"Aw bloody 'ell girl, you're gonna catch pneumonia out here." Dave's voice cut into her thoughts. She lifted her head, blinking in the sudden artificial light which flooded from the pub.

"Fuckin' 'ell, you've really got yerself in a pickle over Pete, 'aven't you?" Dave said quietly, sitting down beside her. He passed his pint over and Donna gratefully drained half of it.

"He told me not to come round here anymore, said it's too dangerous. He kissed me for fuck's sake, why would he do that and then tell me he doesn't want me round here anymore?" Donna questioned, more to herself than Dave.

"Donna, they told me yer a bright girl. C'mon, think about it. We're a bunch o' bloody hooligans, we've had more fights than 'ot dinners. Pete knows that. And he thinks that if he wants to keep you safe, he can't be anything more than friends with you. But in 'is 'ead, he can't just be friends and pretend that he doesn't feel any other way. So he thinks it's better if you and 'im don't see each other. You see?" Dave sighed, lighting a cigarette.

"Look, I know it and you know it. You want Pete, and he wants you. If you _really_ want it, go get it. Go round to 'is and tell 'im. Fuck's sake. Matt's stayin' round Keith's for a few bevvies later, so you've got all the time you need to talk to Pete." Dave smiled, and Donna nodded.

"Alright, yeah. You're right. Cheers Dave." Donna said, not pausing to think before she headed in the direction of Pete's flat.

*

Standing outside the block of flats where Pete lived, Donna couldn't really believe what she was going to do. But before she could talk herself out of this she buzzed the telecom system for Pete's flat.

"Yeah?" Pete's voice came through the system.

"Pete, open the door." Donna said, trying to keep her voice steady. There was a moment's pause before the door beeped and Donna nearly ran up the stairs to Pete's door. As he opened the door, Donna felt her stomach lurch. Pete let her into his flat dejectedly.

"Donna, I already told you. You shouldn't see me, or any of the guys, anymore. We're not right. You don't want to get involved. You're too far in already." Pete said, sadness in his voice and eyes. Donna shook her head.

"You can't stop me seeing the others, Pete. And you really think you can kiss me and then tell me you don't want anything to do with me?!" She demanded. Pete reached out and took one of Donna's hands in both of his.

"Girl, listen to me. I'm in love with you. I don't think I've ever felt like this. But you know what the GSE are all about. We fight and we come home battered and bruised every weekend. I don't want that for you. I know you can do better than that... than this. I'm no good for you, Donna." Pete groaned.

"I don't _care_, Pete. Christ! I don't care if I have to share you with West Ham United, I just want to be in your life. I don't _want_ better than this. Since I met you and the others and started drinking in the Abbey, I've been happier than I can remember." Donna began to start another sentence but Pete pulled her into a tight hug. They stood in their embrace for a long time, neither one speaking. And when Pete pulled away, Donna was sure his eyes were wet. Pete turned and walked across the room, looking out of the window across London's skyline.

"I'm scared Donna." Pete murmured, still not facing her. "I'm scared I'll let you down, or hurt you. Or let someone else hurt you. I tried so hard not to let you into my life like this, I wanted to just be friends. But please don't go."

Donna walked up behind Pete and put her arms around his muscular body, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I can't. I can't just walk away, Pete. I've fallen for you and I don't want to let go." Donna whispered. Pete turned his body so he was facing Donna and gently lifted her chin. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"This is your last chance to walk away, Donna. Because after this I don't think I'll be able to let you go." Pete breathed. Donna smiled softly as she kissed him, feeling his arms wrap safely around her small frame.

When they made love for the first time that night, Donna knew everything was right. Pete was so gentle with her, checking to make sure she was okay, as he took her to places she had never been before.

Afterwards, Pete held Donna as they talked all night. Donna told him about her father, so engrossed in his work that he forgot how to be a dad; Pete told her about his father, always drinking until his liver failed and killed him. Donna said how much she loved spending time with her brother now that they had both found somewhere they belonged; Pete wished he could spend more time with his brother now that he'd got married and started a family.

Donna had fallen asleep at some point during the early hours of the morning. When she awoke, Pete was propped up on one elbow, softly stroking her hair. Donna smiled up at him and Pete leaned to kiss her forehead.

"I still think you're bonkers for wanting this." He said seriously, but the beaming smile gave him away.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Terry's Offer

_Note: I do not own any of the original movie characters or, unfortunately, the Boleyn Ground or West Ham United. Sorry for the delay – had a bit of a block on chapter 19 and then went back to change this one a little. Enjoy it!_

**Chapter Sixteen: Terry's Offer**

Pete and Donna walked into the pub, hand in hand, to raucous applause and cheering coming mainly from where the GSE were sitting with "Congratulations on your Engagement" balloons.

"I am going to fucking kill them!" Pete muttered under his breath as they approached the table. Laughing Donna let go of Pete's hand just in time for both of them to be swamped with hugs and claps on the back.

"So, when's the wedding?" Swill grinned. Donna aimed a slap at his head but he ducked out of the way. After everyone had calmed down and reclaimed their seats, Terry brought the drinks over.

"On the 'ouse." He grinned, putting the tray on the table.

Bovver appeared a couple of hours later, stubbing his cigarette out before he talked.

"What's the occasion?" He asked, glaring at the balloons and empty pint glasses.

"Pete and Donna _finally _got together!" Keith informed him, gesturing towards the new couple. Bovver fixed Donna with an icy stare before muttering under his breath as he went to stand at the bar. Everyone exchanged a look.

"Fuck's sake." Pete grumbled, standing up. He finished his pint before heading over to Bovver.

"Bruv, 'ave you got somethin' you need to tell me?" Pete asked, facing Bovver.

"Why 'er, Pete? She's a fuckin' yank and I can't see why you'd be so stupid. She's just some cunt who thinks she's special because she's the only bird sitting with us." Bovver replied coldly.

"Oi, cool it Bov." Pete snapped. The two men automatically began squaring up to each other, neither one wanting to be the first to break eye contact.

"Yer gonna throw this firm into the gutter because some cunt's gone and wrapped you around her little finger." Bovver growled. Pete held up his hand to silence his best friend.

"You listen to me now Bovver. I am not going to ditch the firm. But Donna is part of this firm now, okay? If you got a problem, you an' me can go outside and sort this out."

Bovver glared at Pete for a further moment and then shook his head and stomped off out of the pub. Pete stared after him and then rejoined the rest of the GSE.

*

Aside from Bovver, everyone else was happy to see Pete and Donna together. Donna spent most of her time at Pete and Matt's flat, either chatting to her brother or trying in vain to get the boys to clean up after themselves. While Pete was at work, Donna would search for a job using Matt's laptop. Matt had found it awkward at first when his younger sister stayed round in the next room, but after a while it became normal to see Donna making coffee in the morning before Pete went to work.

The weeks flew past and Donna was happier than she'd ever been. She often had the flat to herself on match day as Pete still flat-out refused to take her to football, but Donna didn't mind. She now understood the game and enjoyed watching it, but she knew that the GSE were involved in so much more than just watching football. Matches weren't shown on Saturday if it was a three o'clock kick-off, but any other time Donna would sit in the Abbey and watch the football. She enjoyed Terry's company and had no problem with going to the pub alone.

One Saturday afternoon Donna was in the Abbey with a pint. West Ham were playing Tottenham away but the match wasn't being shown on TV: the Arsenal v Liverpool match was on instead. Donna was only half-watching as she chatted to Terry.

"Terry, get this. On Tuesday I got my papers through from the embassy. I'm officially allowed to stay in this country!" Donna announced, suddenly remembering.

"Oh that's fantastic Donna! So you're going to get yerself a job and stay 'ere then?" Terry grinned.

"Yep, absolutely! To be honest, I don't know what I would have done if I had been told to go back to the States." Donna replied, clinking her glass with Terry's. "I just need to find a job, desperately. I've got about a hundred pounds left in my bank and I'm surprised my money's lasted even this long."

Terry looked at Donna, head cocked sideways.

"Why don't you work here? It's not like you don't practically live in this pub. You'd just be on the other side of the bar!" He said. Donna raised her eyebrows.

"Fuckit, if you'll let me then I'm up for it!" She laughed.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Wonderful

_Note: I do not own any of the original movie characters or, unfortunately, the Boleyn Ground or West Ham United. It is nearly impossible to concentrate on writing when Eastenders is on in the background and Billy Mitchell keeps appearing in his West Ham hat, haha. This chapter's a bit of a filler but I'm working on it! _

**Chapter Seventeen: East London Is Wonderful**

Donna found working in the Abbey to be challenging (especially on match day) but also a really good laugh. The GSE were in the Abbey pretty much every night, and Pete always hung around waiting for Donna after the pub closed.

Donna spent four or five nights at Pete's flat. She still stayed at Shannon's for a couple of nights during the week, mostly at her sister's insistence.

One afternoon in the flat Matt sat down next to Donna.

"Donna, I've been doing a bit of thinking. You and Pete have been together for a couple of months now, and you really need your space as a couple. So I've spoken to Swill and I'll be moving in with him next week." Matt explained. Donna threw her arms around her brother's neck.

"Thank you Matt! I mean, not that I want to push you out of the flat or anything, but... well, it's a bit awkward sometimes, if you know what I mean." She said.

When Pete came home that night Donna had cooked copious amounts of pasta and mince. Matt was in the process of inviting the GSE round for food.

"Fuck me, that smells good!" Pete dropped his pile of books on the table and put his arms around Donna's waist, giving her a kiss. She smiled up at him and the jabbed him in the ribs.

"Pete, get those books off the table and while you're at it you can find enough cutlery for everyone." She commanded and Pete glanced over to Matt.

"Under the thumb already Pete, I'm disappointed in you!" Matt joked and then ducked as Donna threw a teatowel at him. Amidst the laughter and jokes that were thrown at each other while Donna finished cooking, the buzzer began to ring and in the end Matt went downstairs to open the door manually before the buzzer drove everyone mad.

Even Bovver turned up, and while he didn't make any more of an effort with Donna he was at least not as grumpy as usual.

After everyone had eaten and was sitting in front of the TV with beers, Donna made a half-arsed attempt to clean up but then gave in to the calling of the beer. Pete could clean the kitchen up in the morning, after all!

She sat down next to Pete, nestling into his shoulder as he wrapped both arms around her. Dave flicked a bottle top at Donna and she lazily flicked it back in his direction, accidentally hitting Bovver who did not look impressed.

At quarter to eight, as if by telepathy, the men all finished their beers and stood up.

"Right, let's get going then boys!" Pete grinned, almost jumping on the spot. Donna looked around her.

"Have I missed something?" She asked. Pete looked at her guiltily.

"Shit, did I forget to tell you? Bollocks. It's football tonight!" He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought it was something serious." Donna replied sarcastically, laughing at the guilty looks on the men's faces. "Am I allowed to come?"

"Yeah, 'course!" Swill said, looping his arm through Donna's as everyone began to leave the flat.

The Abbey was busy for a Tuesday night, but then if West Ham were playing the pub was always busy. The GSE sat in their usual seats, faces turned towards the big screen to watch the pre-match talk.

"It's your round Donna!" Dave suggested, nodding his head towards the bar.

"Fuck right off! I cooked the dinner, you doughtnut!" Donna shot back, aiming a kick under the table which missed and hit Matt instead.

"Someone go get the drinks! It's nearly kick-off!" Matt grumbled. In the end Swill bought the drinks, carrying them back on a tray.

The banter continued throughout the match with the GSE all hurling insults at the TV, as if the opposing players could somehow hear them.

"Fuck's sakes, he couldn't score in a brothel! The fuck's he doing?!" Pete shouted as one of Manchester City's strikers got close to the goal, and West Ham's goalkeeper ran towards him, leaving the goal open for Manchester City.

"Fuckit Green! Get back in the goddamn goal!" Swill stood up, waving madly at the TV. The goalkeeper dived back into the goal area as a second Manchester City player took control of the ball and aimed for the goal. As the goalkeeper batted the ball away, the pub broke out into cheers.

"Is that all you got, you Manc cunts?" Dave roared, banging his empty glass on the table.

By half-time the score was two-three to Manchester City and the atmosphere in the pub was insane. Dave and Pete were trying to explain the concept of goal difference and the league table to Donna, and everyone else was discussing the match.

"Oh East London is wonderful, oh East London is wonderful! It's full of tits, fanny and West Ham, oh East London is wonderful!" The pub started singing, causing Donna to nearly fall out of her chair with shock before she found it hilarious and joined in.

As the second half of the match began, it took less than three minutes for West Ham to score the equaliser, causing even more shouting and cheering throughout the pub.

"Maaanchester City, you never win at home and you never win away, you lost last week and you're losing today!" The pub sang, pints raised.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Match Day and School

_Note: I am so sorry for the massive delay between chapters, my crappy laptop keeps dying on me. Also, I've been in London a couple of times for football and uni visits etc. so I haven't had much time to write. Thanks for being patient! _

**Chapter Eighteen: Dinner, Match Day and School**

Donna awoke before Pete. The flat was still, with the only sounds coming from the light breathing of Pete and the faint sound of traffic on the street outside. Donna turned her head slightly to look at Pete's sleeping face. She smiled at his childlike face, his lips curved into a slight smile in his sleep.

Getting up without waking him, Donna dressed silently and went into the lounge. The flat was still a mess from the previous night where the GSE had come back for a few post-match celebrations. Swill and Dave were asleep on the couch, curled up next to each other.

The boys didn't stay asleep for long, not once the smell of bacon began wafting out of the kitchen.

"Donna, you legend! Nothing like a fry-up to cure a hangover!" Dave grinned sleepily, entering the kitchen as he pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"You won't be getting any unless you clear all the shit off the table and put some cutlery down." Donna directed, opening the cutlery draw with one hand while pushing the bacon around the frypan. Pete and Swill awoke soon after and Donna gave them their instructions too.

Once everyone had eaten and felt better, Dave and Swill left to go home. Pete came up behind Donna, wrapping his arms around her waist as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You know I love you, right?" He whispered, smiling against her neck. She turned to face him, smiling.

"I suppose so, mister." She replied, drawing him into another kiss.

*

It was two days later when Donna realised just what Pete had to do to keep football and work separate from each other. Pete's class and two others went going on a school visit around some of the sights of London and Pete had begged Donna for 48 hours to come as an assistant. Despite her arguing that she was not good with kids, she gave in to Pete's cheeky grin as he rugby-tackled her onto the bed.

It was a dull overcast morning as Donna sat at the front of the noisy schoolbus. Pete was counting each child as they got onto the bus, checking names on his list. Once everyone was on the bus, Pete tried to get everyone's attention but none of the kids were paying attention.

"OI! LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE SHITS!" He hollered, and the bus went silent.

"Thank you! That's better, I can hear myself think now. Nothing like a school trip to get you all excited, innit. We're going to the National History Museum today, and I want all of you lads on your best behaviour. If anyone shows me up then I swear to God I will put you on the bench for next week's match against West Ham Church!"

As the bus began to pull away from the school, Pete saw down in his seat next to Donna. She stared at him.

"Did you seriously just call those kids little shits?" She exclaimed. Pete shrugged.

"They're young lads, they need to learn who's the boss here."

*

Crowding outside the museum, Pete stood up and gave pretty much the same speech again before letting the kids enter the building. The other two classes were assembled in the main foyer and Pete let one of the other teachers split the sixty-odd children into groups of ten. As there were three teachers and three assistants, each adult was assigned a group before arranging to meet back in the same place in three hours' time.

Donna's group began at the dinosaur attraction before moving on to Creepy Crawlies, Ecology and Evolution attractions. By the end of the three hours, she was exhausted from running around after the enthusiastic boys and answering numerous questions about the displays.

This group was the last group to meet back at the foyer, due to three of the boys getting locked in a toilet stall and another boy trying to break into a fossil cabinet.

"Ah, 'ere we are. Everyone's back, safe an' sound!" Pete beamed, doing another head count as Donna leaned against a pillar in exhaustion.

The adults lead the group of children outside and then onto an open-top bus for a short tour, ending up in Hyde Park for lunch.

"So, did you enjoy yourself at the museum?" Pete asked, lying on the grass with his hands behind his head. Donna snorted.

"I needed that like I need a hole in the head! I don't know how you do that every day, Pete."

"Ah, they're just regular lads. They're fantastic when I get them playing five-a-side in the afternoons, really gets them wound up for home time!"

Since there were four other adults watching over the happily munching kids, Donna and Pete decided to sneak off to a café for lunch. It was only five minutes away, so no-one complained. Donna was happy to be away from the noisy boys and Pete was just happy to be alone with Donna for half an hour.

However, when they left the café to rejoin the school group, Pete suddenly swore and pulled Donna down the stairs of the nearest tube station.

"Pete, what the fuck?" She complained, trying to keep up with Pete jogging down the stairs. He didn't reply until they had gone through the barriers and were in the maze of the underground tube network.

"Sorry, I saw three Tottenham bastards. Can't let them see me with the kids, they wouldn't have any problem in kicking the shit out of me at work." Pete explained, pulling out his mobile phone.

"Yeah, too fucking right we wouldn't, Dunham!" A voice sneered and Pete whirled around to face the three men. Without taking his eyes off the men he tried to protectively step in front of Donna but she sidestepped him, glaring at the Tottenham supporters.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Blood

_Note: Two chapters in one day! Trying to make up for the long wait, haha. If I don't update for a while it'll be because my boyfriend has stolen my laptop because I've just hung a huge West Ham pennant on the bedroom wall and I know it'll annoy him! =P Seriously though, next update will be a week's time. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Nineteen – Blood**

"Oi! We're trying to look after a bunch of kids here so you lot can fuck off and wait for another to have your little fight!" Donna snapped, jabbing her finger into the leader's chest. He looked slightly taken aback for a moment and then took a step forward until his face was only a couple of inches away from Donna's.

"If you want that pretty face of yours to stay that way I suggest you shut the fuck up, cunt." He growled. Donna narrowed her eyes at him but before she could react, Pete's fist shot into the side of the man's head.

It all kicked off then with all three Tottenham men throwing punches and kicks, and Donna didn't even realise she was attacking them back until she was pulled away by two burly security guards.

"Pete!" She called, frantically trying to shake the men off while craning her neck to find the GSE leader. She felt a wave of relief when she realised Pete was being restrained by security, and then she looked up and saw she too was being gripped by the tube authorities. She allowed the men to drag her back up the stairs and through the turnstile into the bright natural light, Pete just behind her with his arms pinned behind his back by security.

"I'm letting you off without police involvement because you were followed by those three men, but if I catch either of you getting involved in any violence I will not hesitate to call the police." One of the security guards told them sternly before letting them go. Pete grabbed Donna's hand and led her out of the tube station quickly. It was only when they were further down the road that Pete stopped.

"Shit, I'm sorry Donna. I shouldn't have put you in danger like that, I honestly didn't think they'd seen us. Oh fuck, you're bleeding!" Pete apologised, searching in his pockets for something to wipe the blood away. Donna put her hand to her face and found blood coming from her mouth, wiping it with the back of her hand before Pete found his tissue and started dabbing the rest of the blood away.

"Are you okay?" He questioned anxiously. Donna nodded.

"I'm fine, Pete. Don't worry about it, I can take a punch or two!" She grinned, still feeling the exhilaration of the fight. Pete shot her a look and then looked at his watch.

"Christ, we need to get back to the park. Everyone's going to wonder where we got to." He grumbled, still shooting anxious looks at Donna as they crossed the road.

When Donna and Pete joined the rest of the school party, the kids were all assembled in an untidy line and were being informed by the other teachers of the afternoon's activities. One of the teachers gave Pete a filthy look but he ignored it, putting his arm around Donna's waist as if she was about to be attacked by one of the kids or something.

*

That night in the Abbey, Donna's mouth had swelled up and a bruise was starting to show on her cheek, but Pete looked worse. His left eye was bruised and bloodshot, and a large bruise was showing down his right forearm which looked even darker next to his white t-shirt.

"Fuck me sideways, you two get a bit violent in the bedroom or something?" Dave raised an eyebrow as the couple sat down at the table.

"Christ almighty, Pete, didn't realise you liked it like that!" Swill joked and then saw Pete's expression. "What happened, mate?"

"Those fucking Tottenham cunts! They fucking jumped us on this school trip today, cornered us at the tube station. Fucking wankers! No-one fucking touches my girl! They'll fucking die for this." Pete exploded, banging his fist onto the table and making all the drinks jump into the air.

"They did what? They fucking hit a woman? Bastards!" Dave growled.

"Oi you lot, calm down. I'm a big girl, and you -" Donna looked at Pete sharply, "- will not be going after them. I don't need you in hospital or in a cell, alright?"

Terry brought a couple of pints to the table for Pete and Donna, his eyes sweeping Donna's face as he examined her injuries.

"That ain't right, those cunts should know better than to go after a woman. Even if she is capable of looking after 'erself." Terry said, but he winked at Donna to let her know he was on her side.

"If I hear any of you lot have gone looking for those twats then I will personally kick the shit out of you!" Donna said before taking a large gulp of her beer. She looked up and caught Bovver's eye. He nodded once, the smallest hint of a smile on his face.

It was only later that he spoke to Donna.

"Hey, maybe I got you wrong, y'know." He said at the bar, and Donna looked at him in surprise.

"You what?"

"From what you and Pete have said, seems like you're a girl who can throw a punch or two. Pete would kill me for saying this, but maybe I wouldn't mind you coming to the match on Sunday." Bovver smiled, the first time he had ever given Donna a sincere smile, and then he disappeared to the toilets.

She stared after him for a moment and then smiled. That was one less pain in the arse to deal with, if he was going to carry on being nice towards her. The only problem now was how to deal with Matt. That was not going to be a fun conversation, particularly because he was just as bad as Pete in trying to protect her from the violence of football.


	20. Chapter 20: IceCream At The Zoo

_Note: I've had the entire day to write so there's a few more chapters done so far. Apparently every Tuesday I'll have the day to myself so I'll try very hard to make sure a new chapter comes out every week! Enjoy :-)_

**Chapter Twenty – Ice-Cream at the Zoo**

Donna loved summer afternoons in the Abbey, but this particular day she couldn't wait to finish behind the bar and have a drink. A couple of girls and some other men had joined the GSE at their table and everyone was getting drunk, making Donna jealous of being sober and having to keep bringing beer and sambuca shots to the table.

"Oi Donna! Another round of tequila please!" Swill called across the pub and Donna nodded at him to show she had heard while she poured yet another pint for some beefy guy who kept staring at her breasts. Bovver came over to the bar, leaning on it with his elbows as he watched her take the man's money and then line up the shot glasses.

"Terry, when can Donna finish?" Bovver questionned and Terry looked around the pub to count the heads. He shrugged.

"Might as well finish up after you've poured those shots, girl. I'm sure I can manage to keep these piss'eads fuelled up by myself." He said, and Donna mouthed the word 'thanks' at Bovver. He winked and then rejoined the rest of the guys at the table. Donna poured the shots and then poured herself a pint, taking the tray over. She sat down on Pete's lap due to a shortage of seats, and he wrapped one arm around her while downing his tequila.

Donna woke up the next morning on Dave's couch, feeling rather worse for wear. She sat up slowly and then looked around her. No one else was crashed out on the floor, and Donna felt rather embarrassed. She walked around the lounge and then kitchen before checking the time on her phone.

12.43: ello luv, hope yer alrite. Had to get to work but dave will look after you. Hope the hangovers not as bad as mine! Love pete xxxxxx

Donna groaned, realising she had slept through the entire morning.

"You alright there, piss'ead?" Dave cheerfully greeted her, entering the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Shit Dave, I can't remember jack-shit from last night!" Donna sighed, helping herself to a glass of water. Dave laughed.

"Mate, join the club!" He grinned.

"Will you go and get dressed please? My head hurts enough as it is, I do not need to have you flash me as well!" Donna waved her hands as if to waft Dave into his bedroom. He laughed and did as he was told, returning a few minutes later fully clothed.

"C'mon then, we've got a double date with Bov and Swill at the zoo!" Dave informed Donna.

"Fuck off, we're a bit old for that aren't we?" She replied and Dave playfully slapped her wrist.

"You are _never_ too old for the zoo! I would have thought that being with Pete would make you realise that us lads never grow up."

The zoo was packed with children and Donna got some filthy looks from parents for laughing at two lions mating. It was a really warm day and she ended up pulling her hoody off and tying it around Swill's waist.

"Suits ya, mate!" She laughed, and then had to run across a grass area as Swill gave chase. He caught up with her easily, tackling her to the ground. She screamed, trying to escape from under the man.

"Get off me, you lard-arse!" She laughed, pushing his chest with as much force as she could. Swill rolled onto the grass next to Donna, lighting a cigarette as he lay on his back. Dave and Bovver joined them, laughing.

"Bit old for that, aren't we?" Dave mimicked Donna's English-American accent, referring to her comment that morning. She lazily aimed a slap at him, one eye closed.

"Shuttup Dave." She stuck her tongue out at him. Bovver stood up and disappeared.

"Where's 'e gone now?" Swill asked, looking around for Bovver. Dave shrugged.

"Pissers probably."

Five minutes later Bovver returned, carrying four ice-creams.

"Fucking legend, mate!" Dave grinned, taking his ice-cream with joy. Donna sat up to receive hers, and there was a contented since for the next ten minutes as everyone ate their ice-creams.

A toddler wandered over to the group and sat down, eagerly watching the ice-cream in Bovver's hand. He looked nothing short of terrified.

"I think he wants an ice-cream, Bov." Swill grinned and Bovver glared at his friend.

"Get it away from me!" He hissed, keeping one eye on the child. Just then the toddler's mother ran over.

"I'm so sorry! He keeps running away from me, I really hope he hasn't been annoying you for too long." The woman apologised breathlessly. Bovver looked the woman up and down, taking in her prominent cleavage and tight jeans. He jumped to his feet.

"Not at all, he wasn't bothering us. I think he wants an ice-cream though, if you'd let me buy him one." Bovver replied smoothly, and the woman smiled.

"Certainly, and maybe you'd like to buy me one as well?" She flirted, biting her lip as she watched Bovver's hand dive into his pocket for change. Pulling out a ten pound note, he led the woman and her child to the ice-cream stand.

"Jammy bastard!" Swill sniggered.

"How the hell does he do it? If I tried that, I'd get called all sorts of names." Dave muttered.


	21. Chapter 21: Donna 1, Pete 0

_Note: Hello again! I haven't updated for yonks, simply because my internet got cut off (the joys of house-sharing haha). However, I've since moved house again and now I have my internet back. So, updates will be happening again and more frequently. Thanks to everyone for being patient! _

**Chapter Twenty-One – Donna 1, Pete 0. **

Donna, Dave and Swill didn't see Bovver after he disappeared with the woman and her child. It was only the next evening in the Abbey that they saw him again. Bovver sat down at the table to raucous applause from everyone. He didn't have a chance to say anything before everyone piped up.

"So, how was she mate?"

"Never thought you'd go after a bird with a kid!"

"Single mothers, easiest to pick up. Just gotta say how cute their kid is and yer in there!"

Donna shook her head, never ceasing to be amazed by how men's minds work. Pete glanced over at her, catching her eye. He smiled, somehow reading her mind.

"You lot, shut it! Kelly will be here in a bit, so I want you lot on yer best behaviour." Bovver told them, to another round of cheers.

"Alright, alright lads. Best behaviour." Pete promised.

When Kelly arrived at the pub she was wearing an especially tight red dress which just about covered her backside. Bovver stood up, placing his hand on her lower back as he pulled her into a kiss. Pete caught Donna's eye and gave her a 'where-the-hell-did-he-get-that-tart?' look, to which she bit back a smile.

"Lads, this 'ere is Kelly." Bovver introduced her and then led her to the bar where she ordered a cocktail.

"Good Lord, what the fuck?" Pete said under his breath, and Keith shrugged.

"I think she's fucking hot, mate. Look at the ass on that!" He said, and most of the guys nodded their agreement.

When Bovver and his new girl returned to the table, Keith and Swill both moved from their seats with loud comments of "'Ere ya go, luv. Take my seat." Kelly graciously sat down, one leg crossed over the over in a very ladylike manner. Donna became very aware that she was slouching in her seat, legs uncrossed in a very manly manner. She could only assume that was because in the few months she had known the GSE, she had been the one constant female presence and therefore she was picking up the men's bad habits.

"So, darling, what do you do? Or, should I ask, who?" Kelly leaned across the table to speak to Donna.

"I work 'ere behind the bar. And I _do_ Pete." Donna replied with a hint of sarcasm, another thing she had picked up from these English lads. She heard Pete chuckle softly behind her. Kelly raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and then turned her attention to Bovver, pulling him into a kiss that would have been more appropriate for the bedroom.

"Anyone fancy a game of pool?" Dave asked and Donna jumped at the chance. Pete and Swill followed, eager to get away from the scene Bovver had brought into the pub.

After months of being taught to play pool 'properly', Donna was now able to hold her own in a game. Two games later, it was one-all and Dave was not a happy man.

"Fucks sakes, this is embarrassing. Getting beaten by a woman!" He groaned.

"Yeah, Dave, you'll be buying the rounds for the next month if you lose the final game!" Pete laughed.

"So if Dave _wins_ the final game then you'll be buying the rounds for the next month?" Donna asked, tilting her head to one side as she eyed Pete.

"Yeah, okay then. I have faith in you. If Dave beats you then I'll be buying the rounds." Pete replied arrogantly. Donna grinned and kissed him before turning back to the pool table. She caught Dave's eye and winked. Dave understood what he had to do. He launched the white ball across the table, slamming two red balls into the pockets. Then another one. And then it was Donna's turn. She potted a ball, and then back to Dave. Soon all the coloured balls had been sunk and it was just the black ball on the table.

Donna moved to take her turn, knowing she could sink the ball and win the game. But she wanted to teach Pete a lesson for being so cocky. She looked at Dave and grinned, knowing Pete was behind her. She nudged the white ball into the black, carefully so it didn't fall into the pocket. Dave took his turn and the black ball was sunk.

"Fuck off! How the fuck did you miss that Donna?" Pete exclaimed loudly. She laughed and high-fived Dave.

"Sorry, Pete. Couldn't resist." She grinned.

"You fixed that! Cheating bastards, the lot of you!" Pete grumbled. Putting an arm around him, Donna whispered into his ear.

"Mine's a pint of Carling. And I think the others will be having the same."

Pete stomped off to the bar amidst the laughing of his friends and girlfriend.

By the time another four pints each had been consumed, Pete was in a more forgiving mood. He had spent God-knows-how-much money since Donna conned him, but the alcohol was telling him not to worry. Bovver and Kelly were still entangled at the table, and everyone else had deserted them – choosing to stand at the bar or play pool rather than have to listen to Bov and his girl practically having sex. Poor Terry had his work cut out for him, as usually the GSE sat at their table and sent one man to the bar to order the round. Now, save for Bovver, the entire firm was crowding the bar and the rest of the pub had to fight their way through to the bar. In the end, Terry became fed up. He marched out from behind the bar and made his way to Bovver and Kelly.

"Bov, mate. Yer bein' a pain in the arse tonight. I suggest you take yer bird and go home wiv 'er so the rest of the lads can sit down and stop crowding my bar!" Terry declared, and Bovver looked up guiltily.

"Sorry mate. Will do." He said, and pulled Kelly out of the pub without another word.

"Well thank fuck for that! To the table, lads!" Pete announced with relief, and everyone resumed their normal seats. Pete sat down with a loud sigh, making himself comfortable.

"Ahem, Dunham. Aren't you forgetting something?" Dave said, looking pointedly at his empty glass.

"Fuck's sakes. Bloody women, always getting a lad into trouble wiv 'is money." Pete grumbled, shooting a none-too-serious glare at Donna who replied with an innocent look.

An hour later Terry was starting to wipe down the bar and put the glasses into the washer, glancing across at the GSE with a hopeful look on his face as they slowly began to finish up the last of their pints. As soon as the last one was finished, Terry began to usher them out of the door.

"You got a shag for tonight or something, Terry?" Keith asked, pulling his coat on.

"No, you lot just knackered me. I'll see you lot tomorrow no doubt." Terry replied wearily, closing the door behind them.

"Pete, I'm tired." Donna said to her other half, and Pete grinned.

"Well I can think of a few ways to liven you up when we get home!" He replied cheekily. Donna chuckled.

"Well lets get going them." She whispered into his ear. Pete turned to the rest of the firm.

"See you lads later, ey. Me and Donna are offskies." Pete announced to the rest of the GSE.

"Not coming back to mine for a few beers?" Keith asked.

"Sorry boys, me and the lady have some business to attend to!" He added, to which Donna playfully slapped his arm.


	22. Chapter 22: Pepperspray

Note: New chapter finally up, next one up later tonight. I've got six weeks of unemployment now before the move to London so expect more stories – lots of ideas! There's going to be a lot of drama in the coming chapters, I do warn you!

**Chapter Twenty-Two – Pepperspray**

"Mate, that's proper rough! She let you do that?" Dave grinned, shaking his head at Swill.

"Hey, it wasn't like that!" He protested, resting his hands palm-up on the table.

"Fuck off, don't give us that bollocks. Mate, we saw you and her!" Ike joined in.

"Down the alley as well, Swill. That's fucking sick mate!" Keith laughed, watching Swill squirm in his seat.

Donna and Pete walked over to the table. Donna leaned over Dave, hands on the back of his seat.

"What's Swill done?" She questioned. Pete laughed and sat down next to Ike. Dave looked upwards, grinning at Donna. She poked her tongue out at him before sitting down.

"So what the fuck does he think he's doing, signing that fucking Mexican twat? He couldn't score in a fucking brothel!" Pete complained, banging his fist lightly on the table. The others nodded in agreement.

"Innit, he's fucking useless. And do you know how much we fucking paid for his transfer?" Dave added.

"Twelve million! _Twelve! _Bollocks!" Keith shook his head.

Just then, the rest of the pub quietened down. The GSE looked up to see the cause of the unnatural silence.

"Fuck me, look at that!" Swill turned around in his seat, craning his neck to get a better look at the blonde-haired woman who had entered the building.

"Jeez Swill, ain't you 'ad enough from last night?"

Swill aimed a slap at Ike without taking his eyes off the newcomer.

The woman looked nervously around her before quickly walking to the bar. Immediately, Dave and Ike jumped up to 'get the next round in'.

"Fucking hell, those two!" Donna laughed, necking the rest of her pint. Pete moved onto Ike's seat so he was next to Donna and then he draped his arm around her, pulling her closer to his body.

Dave returned with the drinks a short while later. Ike was not with him.

"Oioi! Where's Ike?" Pete asked.

"Where the fuck do you think? He's chatting to Amy."

"Amy? So she has a name!" Keith laughed.

"Lucky shit." Dave grinned, nodding his head towards Ike who was now sitting at another table with the new girl. The lads all stared at her for a bit and then went back to discussing the latest transfers in the football world.

After the pub closed and Terry kicked everyone out, the GSE were trying to decide whether they should head to Pete and Donna's for a few more drinks or just call it a night and save themselves a hangover.

They chose the first option, and began the walk to Pete's.

"Oi, lads! Wait up!" Ike's voice came from behind them and the GSE turned to see their friend, with the blonde in tow.

"Can we join you?" Ike asked.

"Yeah, 'course. Fucking knob, do you think we'd tell you to fuck off just cos you pulled?" Dave grinned, and Ike ran at him. The two men tumbled to the ground, play-fighting. Shaking his head with a smile, Pete shoved his hands into his pockets and began walking.

"Come on! Leave the poofs to it, they'll catch up after they've finished cuddling each other!" He called over his shoulder, and the rest of the lads followed. Donna looked at the blonde girl.

"Hi, I'm Donna. Come on, we best catch up to the guys." She said. Amy laughed nervously.

"Thank God there's another woman here, I was starting to worry about going to some random house party with a bunch of men." She said. "Although I do have a can of pepperspray in my bag!"


	23. Chapter 23: Party!

_Note: I've got a shiny new YELLOW netbook! Just wanted to share that =) At least it means I can fit it into my handbag and write wherever I am. Fantastic! Going on a day trip to London tomorrow to sort out uni stuff so I'm probably going to end up in the Boleyn with a pint and my netbook, haha. Enjoy! _

**Chapter Twenty-Three – Party!**

The flat filled up quickly with everyone, and Pete headed straight to the fridge to retrieve the case of beers.

Dave had other ideas, however.

"Dave, you cunt! Is that my bottle of vodka you've got there?" Donna demanded, hands on hips. She had just walked out of the bathroom to find Dave opening a large bottle of Smirnoff. He looked up guiltily.

"Sorry. I'm just seriously in the mood for a piss-up." Dave said, trying to flash her the puppy-eyes look. Donna mock-glared at him.

"Fine, pour me a glass then." She sighed, flopping down onto the couch next to him. He grinned and pulled two glasses from the floor.

"D'ya want a beer, love?" Swill asked Amy, who bit her lip indecisively. Then she shrugged and accepted the bottle, obviously deciding that she was safe enough.

An hour later, the buzzer went and Donna hauled herself off the couch to see who was at the door.

"Yeah?" She said into the telecom.

"Alright Donna, it's Bov. Let me in yeah." Bovver's voice came through and Donna pressed the button to open the downstairs door. A moment later Bovver opened the flat door and entered the room to see everyone on a hardcore drinking session.

"Fuck me! What is going on 'ere?" He said.

"Everyone's got the week off work apparently, so they're on a wrecker." Donna informed him. Bovver laughed.

"Fair play. Oi Donna, fancy a ride?"

"You what?" Donna asked. Bovver was never the most romantic, but a 'ride'?

Bovver saw the look on her face and laughed.

"No offence yeah but you're not my type girl! Nah, I got a new motorbike. Wanna go for a spin?" Bovver said.

"Christ, I think I value my life a bit more than that!" Donna snniggered but shee wasn't given a choice. Bovver laughed and grabbed her arm, leading her out the door.

"Oi! Where are you going? And when the fuck did Bov get 'ere?" Pete called from the kitchen doorway.

"Bov's taking me on a suicide mission! Inabit!" Donna called back, waving with her free hand as she disappeared out of the door.

The bike was chained to a lamppost, and Donna had to admit it was a beauty. Jet-black and shiny, it was a Harley and brand new. Probably very powerful, too.

Donna climbed onto the bike behind Bovver, putting on the helmet that he handed to her and then she wrapped her arms around him tightly as he kicked the bike into life.

Half an hour later Bovver sped back to the flat, pulling the bike to a stop with a sharp turn. He killed the engine and then turned his head to look at Donna.

"Enjoy?" He questioned. Donna beamed back at him.

"Mate, that was fantastic! You best not tell Pete what speeds you were doing though, he'll kill us!"

The next morning Donna woke up on the floor of the bedroom, the room spinning. She sat up slowly, wondering why she was on the floor. And then saw Ike and Amy in her bed. Unimpressed, she wandered into the lounge where the rest of the GSE were passed out on seats, the floor and, in Dave's case, on the table.

Pete was curled up on the floor in the kitchen, hugging a bottle of ketchup. Donna laughed to herself and then poured a glass of water. Head banging, she found an unoccupied chair and sat down. After her bike ride with Bovver, everything else was a bit of a blur. Bovver had hit the whiskey hard and ended up singing the YMCA with Dave, Keith had nearly killed himself trying to open a bottle with a knife, and Donna could just about remember a shot race involving sambuca and tabasco sauce. She shuddered.

"Morning darlin'. How's the 'ead?" Dave said groggily, rolling off the table with a groan before he sank into a chair.

"Fuck me, what a bunch of nutters we all are!" Donna smiled weakly, trying to hold the water down.

As the GSE began waking up, Donna's stomach calmed down just enough for her to start making massive amounts of toast for everyone. Pete was still unconscious on the floor, and Bovver had taken a photo of him on his mobile for 'evidence' to show later.


End file.
